Los 7 Pecados capitales
by italia-nyotalia
Summary: Los 7 pecados capitales. Soberbia, Envidia, Avaricia, Pereza, Lujuria, Gula e Ira.Historias representadas con los personajes de hetalia. Song-Fic's. Nyo! America Gula -¿Que otra comida me recomienda?- -...La plateria- -¡SON UNOS INEPTOS!-Me hubieras dicho que sabias tan bien Francis- -"Nadie sabra cual era mi sabor..."-
1. Soberbia

RaichuNekoGirl:_ Hola! … bueno si lo se… he estado algo… inactiva xp… pero… ¡Tengo excusa! … no tenía ni una Maldita idea de que escribir xD, así de simple ._. bueno bueno xD vamos, ahora no habrá pareja U.U pero últimamente ando algo… obsesionada con una saga de vocaloid que es "Los 7 pecados capitales" Y bueno… se me dio una idea, ¿por qué no representar los 7 pecados capitales en los personajes de Hetalia? … bueno solo algunos xD … será Songfic's de las canciones de vocaloid :D a que si que en varios casos utilizare las "nyo" y lo que sea xD bueno ¡EMPEZEMOS_!

Pecado: _Soberbia_

Pecador: _Nyo! Prusia_

Disclaimer: _Los personajes que en este fic se presentan no me pertenecen… por desgracia u.u tampoco me pertenece la canción le pertenece ( PD: puede que cambie un Poquitito la letra para que cuadre mas con el personajes xP)_

_Soberbia_

"_Hahahaha ¡Ahora todos de rodillas!" Hace mucho mucho tiempo en algún lugar Existió el reino de la Inhumanidad Y ese lugar era gobernado por La joven princesa de 24 años de edad_

La princesa estaba ante su reino, todos, absolutamente todos están de rodillas, La princesa sonrió de manera egocéntrica, dio una carcajada llena de soberbia. La bella princesa se llamaba Julchen Beilschimidt, su cabello era de un hermoso color plateado largo hasta la cintura sus ojos era de un hermoso color sangre y reía de una manera que daba a mostrar toda su soberbia.

Ella iba en un carruaje rumbo a su castillo un hermoso y enorme castillo al final del camino, tomo su abanico de mano y lo puso frente a su rostro "tratando" de ocultar su soberbia sonrisa, el carruaje avanzo lento para que los ciudadanos estuvieran de rodillas frente a su reina. Después de un rato de mostrarse en público ella dio una orden con los dedos para que el carruaje avanzara más rápido.

Después de un no muy largo camino llegaron al hermoso castillo, por todo el camino las personas que tuvieron la mala suerte de ver al carruaje tuvieron que arrodillarse enfrente de este, claro está que el que no se arrodille… está condenado a su fin. ¿Por qué? Simple mis queridos lectores, ella es la princesa, es la máxima autoridad en este reino, hay que honrarla y respetarla.

_Poseía hermosos y lujosos muebles Un sirviente con un rostro muy similar Su corcel lea era Josefine Todo cuando quería podía poseer_

Entraron a un hermoso castillo, entraron por una puerta enorme había una hermosa alfombra roja la cual dirigía a un trono con hermosas piedras preciosas, sonrió nuevamente al ver como sus sirvientes la recibían con todas las atenciones posibles.

-Mi princesa ¿se le ofrece algo? - dijo una de las incontables sirvientas del castillo mientras hacia una reverencia.

Julchen sonrió. – No. – Contesto con una simplicidad, su voz sonó de una manera arrogante, se dirigió a su trono en todo el camino sus sirvientas y guardias le decían "Bienvenida princesa" mientras sonreía de manera soberbia y arrogante.

Al fin cuando llego a su trono dio una señal y todos se retiraron menos alguien que la esperaba a un lado del trono. –Herma- … digo princesa ¿hay algo en que la pueda ayudar?- Corrigió un sirviente que a pesar de todo… era muy similar a la princesa

Gilbert beilchimidt hermano de la princesa, era muy similar a ella, tenía el mismo cabella plateado y los mismos ojos color sangre. – Si – Contesto la princesa mientras evitaba la mirada carmín igual a la suya.

-Dígame y lo hare – dijo junto con una reverencia

-No le cuentes a nadie…- Dijo de un momento a otro dando a entender que hablarían como hermanos – Voy a ir al establo ¿Entendido? – Ante esto el "sirviente" asintió para luego hacer una reverencia ante esto Julchen se levantó de su trono para dirigirse al establo

Después de un rato de escabullirse entre los sirvientes llego al establo, rápidamente se dirigió a cierto lugar del establo donde se encontraba un hermoso caballo de color blanco su melena se encontraba muy bien peinada, era el caballo favorito de la princesa. Ella tenía una pasión por los caballos pero su fiel corcel era ese de color blanco.

Entro en donde se encontraba el caballo y tomo un cepillo y empezó a cepillar delicada y amorosamente aquella cabellera del hermoso caballo –Que hermoso Josefine… - Dijo la princesa mientras se encontraba absorba cepillando el cabello del caballo – Tienes un hermoso cabello josefine…- dijo en susurro mientras sonreía

_Si el dinero escaseaba no era de importar Bastaba con tirar de una cuerda y ya está Y las personas que estén en contra de mi De todos ellos me desharé "¡Ahora todos de rodillas!"_

-¡¿Qué están diciendo?!- Grito la educada y frágil princesa al oír eso que le dio un escalofrió por todo su espalda

Se estaba acabando el dinero, en otras palabras, una crisis. La reacción de la princesa fue de enojo "¡¿Cómo se puede acabar el dinero?!" Siempre lo decía y repetía eso no podía ser, la princesa se sorprendió un poco pero luego dio una solución muy "grata" para poder tener dinero – Se lo quitaremos a la gente pobre – Dijo sonriente y con el rostro sombreado

Nadie se opuso al mandato de la princesa, pues no querían acabar mal. –Mi princesa… - Dijo un guardia en son de decir que no era buena idea, pero recibió la más horrible mirada de la princesa, la princesa al ver su reacción supo que lo había percibido

-No aceptare un no como respuesta- Dijo arrogantemente –Yo soy su princesa… siéntanse honrados- Dijo con soberbia en su voz

Los guardias no tuvieron de otra, enserio, no querían acabar mal. Se arrodillaron al frente de la princesa mientras decían "Si princesa" y salían a "conseguir" dinero.

Después de un rato y de haber conseguido dinero llegaron con una mujer de pelo castaño con un listón de color rojo y tenía un curioso rizo al lado derecho de su cabeza y de ojos verdes. Venia forcejeando con los guardias diciendo una y otra vez "¡Suéltenme Bastardos!" y daba patadas a diestra y siniestra.

La princesa al verla frunció el ceño – Vaya vaya…- dijo sarcásticamente -¿Qué ha pasado guardias?- pregunto Inocentemente la princesa con su voz como siempre llena de arrogancia y soberbia.

-Mi princesa…- Dijo arrodillándose ante ella – Tuvimos un problema con la señorita, no quiere darnos el dinero- dijo con la voz más tranquila del mundo, pues ese guardia, ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con esto y sabía muy bien que venía…

-Ya veo…- Contesto la princesa mientras el guardia se levantaba –Dime… ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto como si nada.

-… Lovina….- Dijo con el ceño fruncido tratando de zafarse de los guardias aunque de un momento a otro dejo de intentarlo pues vio que era imposible.

La princesa la vio y rio con arrogancia para decir una frase típica de ella… pero esta vez solo y exclusivamente para Lovina –¡Ahora de rodillas!- Ordeno a la ahora prisionera

-¡Jamás!- Grito negándose a la orden de la princesa

La princesa la fulmino con la mirada al igual que la chica de pelo castaño, la batalla entre un hermoso color verde y un vivo carmín se desataba. Lovina lo único que deseaba era irse de una buena vez, en el fondo tenía miedo, ¿Cómo no tener miedo? La princesa tenia mala fama de matar aquellos que no la obedecían… pero algo sabia, Lovina Vargas no se arrodilla ante nadie, y mucho menos ante una arrogante princesa.

La princesa de pelo plateado sonrió con un pequeño deje de locura que rápidamente desapareció pero que solo pudo ver lovina.

-Ejecútenla- Dijo así de simple mientras sonreía de su típica manera… llena de soberbia

Lovina se quedó en blanco al oír eso… rápidamente empezó a gritar una y otra vez "No! No no no!" lágrimas empezaron a brotar, los guardias al oír el mandato de su princesa tomaron a la rea y se la llevaron mientras gritaba un millón de cosas a la princesa. Ella solo sonrió.

_Malvada rosa entre flores finas Con hermosos y vivos colores Rodeada de malas hierbas y tristeza alrededor Que se hicieron Nutritivos y se unirán a su favor La tirana princesa se enamoró Del hombre de azul del otro lado del mar_

La princesa se sonrojo al verlo… ese príncipe lo veía atractivo… lindo como dicen los jóvenes, se sonrojo nuevamente al darse cuenta en lo que pensó su cara tenía casi el mismo color que sus ojos, suspiro.

El, ese príncipe de ojos azules y lentes… Alfred F. Jones para ser exactos… ella se enamoró profundamente de él, quería casarse con él, además de que le convenía a ella de manera de tenerlo solo para ella también le convenía por el dinero, ya que, ahora mismo su reino es millonario.

Lo diviso a lo lejos y nuevamente se sonrojo… -Te amo… Alfred…- Dijo para sí misma con un notorio sonrojo que parecía del mismo color carmín de sus ojos. Ese te amo selo llevo el viento… para jamás volver…

_Sin embargo a su vez él se enamoró De la princesa que reinaba el país verde _

La princesa decidió ver que hacia su amado caballero de ojos azules, y lo pudo ver entre la gente, pero…

-¡Hey Alice!- Grito mientras iba y abrasaba a una chica de lentes rojo y pelo rubio atado en dos coletas y un curioso vestido, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color verde. La chica se veía algo... ¿Molesta?... pero ala vez… ¿Feliz? De verlo… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué ese sonrojo en su cara al ver esa muestra de afecto del amado de la princesa Julchen?

-¡I-idiota!- Dijo la chica ruborizada -Te he dicho que no me abrases…- Dijo en un tipo de reclamo, Se le podía ver nerviosa al estar cerca de este joven príncipe

-Alice…- Hizo una pequeña pausa –Te amo- Dijo robándole un beso a la oji- Esmeralda… esta se sonrojo pero después de unos segundo lo correspondió

Julchen… estaba en blanco ni siquiera podía reaccionar por ver su amado con otra mujer que no sea ella, "¡¿Quién en su sano juicio prefiera a otra que no sea yo?!" dijo en su cabeza mientras la ira la consumía

_La princesa llena de envidia Al ver a su hermano también cautivado_

A lo lejos pudo ver a alguien familiar… -¿Gilbert...?- Interrogo pero rápidamente lo vio… estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas mientras una sonrisa algo boba se surcaba en su rostro,

-No… ¡no no no no no no!- Empezó a decir una y mil veces mas no se lo podía creer no lo quería más bien, no quería creer que esa niña boba y gruñona se haiga apoderado del corazón de su amado y de su hermano ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Cómo…?...

La joven princesa se empezó a sentir llena de envidia, quería lo que ella tenía, ella quería el amor de su amado y de su hermano, ¿Por qué no podía tenerlos? ¿¡Por qué!?

_Con una sonrisa y voz serena dijo esto: "Prometo que la ruina al país verde vendrá…" Numerosos hogares ardieron en llamas Muchas vidas se perdieron ahí_

-¡AYUDA!- se podía escuchar muchos gritos como estos en el país verde

El país verde, que se caracterizaba por ser un bello y tranquilo lugar se convirtió en un infierno… hablando literal. Se podían ver las casas del pueblo ardiendo en las mismísimas llamas del infierno.

Personas corrían despavoridas buscando un lugar donde refugiarse, personas murieron aplastadas por los escombros de sus propias casas, otras calcinadas, otras asesinadas por los guerreros del país de la princesa Julchen, y otros simplemente… se suicidaron… buscando una medida de sufrimiento menor.

La princesa sonreía a flor de piel, sabía muy bien que la luz que se veía a lo lejos era su reino "vecino" que ardía en llamas, su rostro se ensombreció junto con una sonrisa que mostraba que estaba satisfecha –Te lo dije…- Dijo con su usual deje secreto de locura mientras se ponía una mano en su mejilla y daba una pequeña risilla

_Pero la pena y sufrimiento de las personas No alcanzaron a la princesa "¡Ah! ¡Pero si es hora de la merienda!"_

Después de admirar el bello paisaje del país "vecino" quemándose, fue y disfruto de un buen baño de burbujas digno de una princesa como ella y se fue a dormir a su alcoba.

Sin embargo… el que sufrió todo el golpe de como murieron las personas de a aquel país destrozado fue su Gilbert quien solo llego corriendo a su alcoba a refugiarse. Miro sus manos… y volvió a soltar lágrimas de arrepentimiento, el chico de cabello plateado y ojos carmín lloraba desconsoladamente

-Perdóname… Alice…- Dijo entre soñozos

_Malvada rosa y de fragante olor Dentro de maniaca combinación Aunque sea muy bella está cubierta de espinas Aunque podría ser tocada no te dejes engañar_

_Para derrotar a la princesa del mal La gente finalmente se levantó y así Aquellos que se revelaron los conducía Un espada china de armadura carmesí_

La princesa se encontraba como normalmente lo hacía, tomando una copa del mejor vino que había sentada en su trono, todo era de lo más normal, hasta que algo o más dicho alguien irrumpió lo pacifico del momento… y para sorpresa de Julchen, quien estaba a punto de reclamar por esa interrupción de ella y su copa de vino, vio a su hermano y se detuvo por un momento para luego reclamar -¿Cómo te atreves a estropear mi pacifico entorno?- dijo molesta demostrándolo con sus ojos color carmín

-Julchen…- Dijo hablándole informalmente lo cual la hizo enojar y mucho lo cual rápidamente reclamo el por qué el trato como si fueran de la misma clase social, él no podía tratarla así ni llamarla así, ella era la princesa y el un simple sirviente –Hay una revolución…- Dijo aturdido

Julchen al oír eso… se puso en blanco pero nuevamente reacciono –E-es solo un disturbio y ya- dijo como si nada – Solo llamen a los guardias y pónganlos en su lugar- Dijo arrogantemente mientras cruzaba sus piernas

-Julchen… este no es un simple disturbio…- Dijo exaltado Gilbert al ver la indiferencia de su hermana, camino hacia ella y la tomo de los hombros

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?!- Dijo creyéndose superior y demasiado para que su propio hermano la tocara al menos sin su autorización

A lo lejos se pudo oír un estruendoso grito de una voz femenina que gritaba "¡REVOLUCION!"

Ambos hermanos se asomaron por la ventana y vieron a una guerrera o espada china de una hermosa armadura de color carmín del mismo rojo de los ojos de los hermanos. La espada china era de pelo castaño y atado en cola de caballo y con un extraño rizo del lado izquierdo, a la princesa rápidamente se le vino a la mente aquella chica que se negó a darle el dinero que después ejecuto… eran idénticas

La chica de armadura carmesí iba al frente de las tropas, liderándolas, y no solo eran ella y unos guerreros, si no que era casi todo su país con simples armas pero que podían dar una larga guerra

_Todos los que se habían aliado ahora Consiguieron tomar el país completo Se acabó una gran guerra Los soldados no fueron enemigos nunca Al fin el palacio fue rodeado Todos los sirvientes huyeron de ahí_

Se podía ver una gran muchedumbre afuera del hermoso y bello castillo que ahora yacía casi en ruinas y destrozado, si te paseabas por los pasillos estaban solos, el castillo quedo solitario siendo el recuerdo de el gran castillo que fue antes, el castillo que albergo a la princesa Julchen.

Todos los sirvientes huyeron de ahí, no querían morir, uno que otro sirviente se unió a la revolución. Ese hermoso castillo que ahora yacía solo… o bueno no tan solo…

_La princesa fina y encantadora Al fin fue capturada "¡Ah! ¡Tan brusca como un hombre!"_

La bella "princesa" se encontraba en un balcón que daba a su hermoso jardín que después de la guerra ya no es nada más que tierra y hierbas pisoteadas y quemadas. Suspiro. Podía oír los pasos y gritos de los revolucionarios, Frunció el ceño, no quería volver a pensar esa palabra, cerró los ojos, esperando que así el tiempo para que la capturaran fuera más rápido.

Sonrió… pero esta vez sonrió amargamente… y dijo antes de ser al fin encontrada y capturada –Este mundo es demasiado para mi awesone persona…-Dijo egocéntricamente

-¡AHÍ ESTA!- oyó como gritaron a lo lejos. Suspiro

Abrieron la puerta de golpe dejando ver a la chica de armadura carmesí junto con el que fue el amado de la princesa Julchen, la tomaron entre todos para no dejarla escapar. En ella solo se formó una sonrisa egocéntrica

_Malvada rosa y de fragante olor Con hermosos y vivos colores Es un paraíso para ella aquel lugar Que de a poco a poco consiguió su alma derrumbar Hace mucho mucho tiempo tiempo en algún lugar Existió el reino de la inhumanidad Y ese lugar era gobernado por La joven princesa de 24 años de edad_

La llevaban de camino a la prisión, ella todo el camino estuvo cabizbaja, no quería verlos, eran unos atrevidos al toarla y tratarla como si fuera una harapo ella es la princesa, la princesa de este reino, ella… ella es superior a ellos en todos los aspectos.

No quería, simplemente no quería, quería negar la realidad de que sus súbditos la aigan atrapado, ¡Es imposible!, ¡Ellos no pueden tratarla como si fuera uno de ellos, ¡Ella es una princesa!

_La ejecución seria a las tres de la tarde La hora en que las campanas suenan La persona a la que llamaban "princesa" ¿Qué hacía sola en prisión?_

Se encontraba sentada en posición fetal dentro de su celda, su mirada se veía perdida en un punto inexistente, todo gracias a esa estúpida de la armadura carmesí… creo que escuche su nombre y era… Felicia Vargas, y como adivino la princesa, era hermana de la chica que ejecuto en la guillotina cuando no quiso entregarle dinero. Suspiro.

Ella no tenía por qué estar aquí, claro que no ¡Ella es superior a todos!, ¡Ella es su princesa!... Ahora mismo se encontraba sola en su propia prisión, ¿Cómo era eso posible?. La chica de ojos carmín y pelo plateado hizo memoria de lo que podía recordar hasta ahora, buenos y malos momentos… y casi todos los "buenos" momentos eran con la ejecución de alguien cuando la contradecía.

Sonrió amargamente.

_Finalmente la hora indicada llego Las campanas anunciaron el fin de la bruja_

Estaba absorda en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando sonaron las campanas, solo llego la chica de la armadura con una sonrisa – Ve ya es hora- dijo con voz seria y con el tic verbal que la caracterizaba

-Si… ya me di cuenta- dijo arrogantemente

-Ni siquiera en estos momentos dejas esa actitud… "su majestad"- lo último lo dijo con notable sarcasmo en su voz, la "princesa" solo la vio y frunció el ceño, se paró al momento de salir de la celda la encadenan en sus manos… ella… solo sonríe

_Y sin ver los presentes por última vez Ella dijo esto Tranquila_

Y ahí estaba ella… la princesa Julchen… la soberana del país plateado… en la guillotina esperando pacientemente su final…

La princesa de ojos carmín y cabello plateado sonrió arrogantemente antes de decir las últimas palabras con las que la recordarían…

"_¡Ah! ¡Pero si ya es hora de la merienda!" Malvada rosa se está despertando Con hermosos y vivos colores Las personas de hoy en día hablan de ella y dicen: "Ella fue realmente la hija de la maldad"_

RaichuNekoGirl: Bueno… ¿Cómo me quedo?. Si me quedo bien pues… hago el siguiente pecado bueno… la verdad no se quien hará el siguiente pecado… pero tengo una idea de la historia, pues ya verán, la historia está basada en la canción :D haber… bueno ¿merezco reviews? Acepto de todo… menos cerveza porque luego todo me da vueltas y no recuerdo luego qué onda xD bueno me despido por que ya son las 12:51 y luego me regañan DDD':


	2. Envidia

**Hola! ¡Se reporta RaichuNekoGirl! ¡Para seguir con la saga de los 7 pecados capitales! … *cofcof* ¡Bueno! Vamos a seguir con la saga de los pecaditos capitales xD… ¡¿Por qué DEMONIOS NO ME DEJARON REVIEWS?! *aura siniestra* … digo *cofcof* perdón jajajaja *rie nerviosamente* lo siento xD bueno bueno ahora si vamos con nuestro segundo pecado … ¿Cuál será? *saca papelito de una urna* haber… *lee papelito* ¡Envidia! Sin mas por el momentito ¡El fic…!**

**Pecado: Envidia**

**Pecador: Nyo! Japon**

**Disclaimer: La canción y los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen… *saca cuchillo de carnicero* … pronto me pertenecerán ¡Hahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Envidia**

_**En la esquina de Enbizaka existe un taller  
en el cual trabaja una hermosa mujer  
todos la admiraban por su gran habilidad,  
una chica hermosa y sabe muy bien coser.**_

Se podía ver en una esquina lo que parecía ser un taller ahí mismo había un pequeño letrero con letras japonesas, en el interior de este taller se encontraba una joven de cabello negro corto y unos ojos un tanto inexpresivos los cuales eran de un color café muy hermoso. Todos la admiraban y no solo por que era muy hermosa, y nadie podía decir lo contrario y si lo decía estaba diciendo la mas grande mentira del mundo, pues ella era la mas hermosa mujer de Enbizaka, pero esta muy claro que no solo la admiran por ser muy hermosa, si no que también la admiraban por el gran talento que tenia cosiendo. Podia inventar y coser hermosos conjuntos, todos la admiraban por eso pues no tenia el taller de costura mas famoso de todo Enbizaka solo por que si, si no por que se gano el titulo limpiamente.

La chica no apartaba la vista de su trabajo, se podía ver lo que parecía ser un kimono de color rosa, ella se encontraba absorda en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba por anochecer. Suspiro al ver que se hacia tarde, vio su trabajo terminado en un maniquí hecho de madera, acaricio un poco la tela fina, el hermoso kimono era de la mas fina tela, de la mas fina cera.

Ella se encontraba vestida con un bello kimono de color rosa con unas flores de sakura bordadas. Vio nuevamente su ventana por donde podía ver como se iba ocultando el sol. Se dedico el hermoso atardecer que se estaba dando en Enbizaka. Mientras lo miraba sonrio.

_**Cierto esta chica linda tenia un gran don,  
pero su amor nunca estaba con ella.  
"¿porque si me tienes a mí no has de venir?  
¿nunca vienes a casa que es lo que te sucede?"**_

La sonrisa que tenia al ver aquel hermoso atardecer se fue borrando poco a poco para ser remplazada por una mueca de tristeza, escucho un ruido como si alguien abriera la puerta y rápidamente -¡Amor!- dijo mientras se volteaba, solo para encontrarse con que la puerta se había abierto con el aire. Suspiro, camino desde su ventana hasta la puerta para cerrarla, antes de cerrarla dio un vistazo en las cercaníaa, podía ver niños jugando y varias personas platicando afuera de sus casas, todo normal, pero… ni un rastro de el.

A lo lejos una vecina la saludo -¡Buenas noches sakura-san!- Dijo a lo lejos una de sus vecinas ella devolvió el saludo muy formalmente, después de una pequeña platica con su vecina regreso a su hogar que a la vez era el taller donde trabajaba, antes de cerrar la puerta dio un ultimo vistazo pues tenia la pequeña esperanza de verlo. Al no verlo suspiro.

Cerro la puerta tras ella mientras se recargaba en esta y suspiraba, abrió sus ojos y se podía ver en ellos tristeza. Camino hacia unas pequeñas veladoras y las prendio, volteo hacia su ventana para encontrarse con la mas hermosa luna que pudo haber visto en su vida. –"Si tan solo kiku estuviera aquí…"- Penso con tristeza, rápidamente su tristeza se convirtió en enojo tomo una de sus pequeños cojines y lo tiro al piso con todas las fuerzas de su ser –"¡¿Por qué si tienes a una mujer tan bella como yo nunca vienes a casa?!"-Penso con enojo y con el ceño fruncido. Suspiro, tenia que calmarse. Vio las pequeñas veladoras que tenia encendidas que iluminaban la habitación y suspiro nuevamente, se acerco a ellas y se inclino un poco para apagarlas, era hora de descansar.

_**Pero yo tengo que seguir tarabajando  
tomo mis tijeras con mucha ansiedad  
mi madre me repetía todo el tiempo,  
"entre mas filo tengan mejor cortarán"**_

Se encontraba caminando por los incontables pasillos de su casa, la única luz que tenia era una pequeña veladora, camino y camino y casi tropiesa con algo, trato de aluzar para descubrir con que casi se cae y descubrió sus tijeras que anteriormente eran de su madre, las tomo en sus manos y sonrio un poco al recordar la voz de su madre al igual que sus palabras. "Entre mas filo tengan mucho mejor cortan". Aferro las tijeras en su pecho y cerro los ojos y sonrio un poco ante aquellos bellos recuerdos en donde su madre se encontraba con vida.

Una pequeña lagrima resbalo por su mejilla para luego desaparecer en el suelo, se dio cuenta de ello y se seco la mejilla con su puño. –Te extraño mama…- dijo mientras un sonrisa algo forzada se daba a descubrir en su rostro.

_**El vecindario es, como siempre, muy normal  
un bello lugar en el cual puedes habitar  
Pero, hoy lo vi por la avenida principal  
¿Quien será la mujer que esta a un lado suyo?**_

Se levanto muy temprano, tanto que pudo ver el amanecer, se hizo un poco de te que sirvió con mucha disiplina, después de acabar el se te dio cuenta que no tenia ningún encargo, sonrio un poco ya que podría descansar un poco, se levanto y salio para tomar un paseo.

Iba caminando por las calles, se detenia a ver en los pequeños puestos del mercado, solo era para pasar el tiempo y descansar un poco del trabajo.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a lo lejos a su amado, pero… -¿Quién es ella?- se dijo a si misma mientras detenia el paso en seco

_**Vestía un hermoso kimono de color carmín  
una preciosa mujer de muy buen parecer  
parecia cariñoso con esta hermosa chica  
me di media vuelta y salí de ese lugar**_

Pudo verla a lo lejos, vestia un kimono color carmín y su cabello era de un bello color castaño claro, de su cabello del lado izquierdo sobresalia un pequeño rizo que se encorvaba mas y mas hasta hacer un pequeño remolino, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y estaba tomada de la mano de SU kiku.

Devia admitir que era bella, pero no podía permitir que estuviera con su amado kiku, apretó el puño tratando de controlar su rabia que se iba apoderando de ella poco a poco. –"¿¡Quien demonios es ella?!"- se pregunto a si misma en su mente con toda la rabia que tenia dentro de su ser. Trato de controlarse, pero todo casi se va al caño cuando kiku y la mujer se daban un pequeño pero cariñoso beso. Al mirar a quella escena casi lloraba, no tuvo de otra, no quería ver mas, simplemente no quería, se dio media vuelta y salio corriendo, por todo su camino empujo a varias personas ganándose unos "¡Fijate por donde vas!" y otras cosas que le gritaron a la pobre que se encontraba altamente destrozada.

No podía creerlo, no quería –"¡¿Por qué?!"- Penso la chica de cabello negro al ver a su amado besar a esa chica, simplemente se destrozo. Corria a todo lo que podía y llego a su casa, habrio la puerta de golpe mientras las lagrimas caian.

_**Pero yo tengo que seguir trabajando  
tomo las tijeras con mucha ansiedad  
mis lagrimas salían de mis bellos ojos  
tengo que continuar sin mirar atrás**_

Regreso a su trabajo, tomo las tijeras y las manos le temblaban y las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, tomo un carrete de hilo y saco una hebra de hilo de un bello color rojo, tomo la aguja y la hebro, empezó a coser con demasiada ansiedad, de vez en cuando paraba su trabajo y se limpiaba sus ojos. No lo soportaba estaba furiosa, triste, decepcionada y muchos otros sentimientos revueltos, fruncio el ceño y volvió a limpiarse las lagrimas que volvieron a brotar, no quería arruinar su trabajo con las lagrimas que no paraban de salir.

Siguio cosiendo a todo lo que podía, pero aun asi, no podía quitarse esa escena de su cabeza, como SU kiku besa a aquella mujer tan cariñosamente, como se tomaban de la mano y como se abrazaban, nuevamente ante aquellos pensamientos volvieron a brotar lagrimas, se limpio nuevamente las lagrimas mientras sollozaba -¿Por qué mi kiku?- pregunto al aire mientras dejaba caer las lagrimas libremente.

_**hoy el vecindario esta muy alborotado  
parece ser que a una mujer asesinaron  
pero hoy lo vi en el barrio muy cabizbajo  
¿quien será la mujer que está a un lado suyo?**_

Se levanto nuevamente temprano como siempre, se sentía agotada de pasar casi toda la noche cosiendo y llorando a la vez, simplemente fue agotador. A lo lejos, pudo destinguir a sus vecinos en circulo probablemente pasando algún chisme, se preguntaba que era pero sus dudas iban a ser aclaradas cuando una de sus vecinas la llamo probablemente para decirle lo que había sucedido que era tan importante. -¡Sakura-san! ¡Venga!- grito una de sus vecinas ella rápido fue a donde la llamaban.

-Sakura-san…¿Supo lo que sucedió?- dijo una de sus vecinas.

-No. ¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto poniendo cara de duda

-Cometieron un asesinato…- Dijo una chica algo aturdida

-¿Qué?...¿Como?- pregunto igual de aturdida

-No se sabe… no tienen ninguna pista del asesino o asesina… realmente se sorprendieron de que no haiga dejado algo que inculpara a alguien- Termino de informar una de sus vecinas

-Sakura-san…-Llamo una de sus vecinas –Hay que tener cuidado…- Hizo una breve pausa –No se sabe a quien puede a atacar aquel asesino…- Dijo con voz insegura y asustada

-Claro que tendre cuidado…- Dijo sakura.

Despues de estar hablando sobre lo del asesinato, sakura salio del lugar para tomar un breve paseo, no quería toparse con aquel asesino, tomo un camino lleno de arboles de sakura, cerro sus ojos dejando que la suave brisa tocara su rostro, suspiro relajada, abrió sus ojos, y continuo caminando, se deleitaba con el hermoso paisaje de los hermosos petalos de sakura callendo, a lo lejos, vio una pequeña banca, sonrio, se encamino hacia esa pequeña banca y se sento, podía ver como niños y personas pasaban, podía ver a los niños jugar y sonrio al verlos.

De un momento a otro el apareció, no apericio si no que estaba ahí desde hace tiempo, pero… -¿Quién es ella…?- se pregunto a si misma en un susurro. El estaba cabizbajo, parecía como si estuviera llorando, sentía como se le estrujaba el corazón al verlo en ese estado, pero todo cambio cuando la vio…

_**la chica intentaba calmarlo y consolarlo  
su hermosura la hacia sobre salir  
un moño perfecto de color verde tenía  
Ah! conque asi te gustan las chicas**_

La chica parecía estar intentando calmarlo, ¿Cuál seria la razón?, ni ella lo sabia, debía admitir, al igual que la otra chica, ella es igual de hermosa, o quizás mas. La chica tenia su cabello atado en dos coletas, su cabello era de un bello color rubio, sus ojos eran de un bello color verde, traía un bello kimono color verde casi idéntico al de sus ojos, de adorno en su kimono traía un bello moño verde, estaba perfectamente colocado y estirado dando una apariencia perfecta y esponjosa.

Apreto sus puños en contra de la pequeña banca y su rostro se sombreo dejando solo ver una mueca de disgusto. -¿Conque a si te gustan las chicas?- pregunto al aire con un aire algo espeluznante que a cualquiera le daría miedo. No tuvo de otra, cada vez se incomodaba mas al estar ahí. Se levanto de su lugar y dio un ultimo vistazo a donde se encontraba su querido Kiku, vio como de una o otra manera lo convencio y lo abrazo mientras tocaba su espalda reconfortándolo y parecía que le decía algo al oído, seguro le estaba diciendo algo para que se animara, ya que parecía deprimido.

_**pero yo tengo que seguir trabajando  
tomo las tijeras con mucha ansiedad  
mis ojos estan por llorar ya muy rojos  
pero mi trabajo deve de acabar.**_

Salio corriendo al ver tal escena, corrió y casi llegando a su hogar, se detuvo y recobro la postura, camino con cabeza baja tratando de no llamar la atención, llego a su casa y abrió la puerta y entro, recordó que tenia trabajo, suspiro, levanto la vista y dejo caer mas lagrimas. Tomo las tijeras y sus manos temblaban a todo lo que podían, fruncio el ceño e inhalo cerrando sus ojos, después de hacer esto varias veces dejo de temblar mas no para de soltar sollozos y derramar lagrimas, Corto lo que parecía ser un pedazo de tela, tomo un carrete de hilo verde y lo hebro en la aguja y empezó a coser, estaba absorda y seguía cosiendo como si nada, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba obscureciendo.

Siguio cosiendo y cosiendo, hasta que por fin acabo de coser aquella creación de su propia mano, se levanto y tomo una de sus veladoras para poder alumbrar su camino, paso cerca de un espejo y se vio de reojo para luego verse con mas detenimiento. Tenia los ojos completamente rojos, lo mas probable es que haiga sido por tanto llorar, toco el espjo justamente en la parte de los ojos como si estuviera acariciándose sus rojos e hinchados ojos.

_**el vecindario esta peor que el dia de ayer  
parece ser que hubo otro asesinato  
pero hoy lo vi afuera de una tienda a él  
quien sera la mujer que esta a un lado suyo?**_

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto asombrada sakura con la piel palida

Le habían contado que hubo otro asesinato, se sorprendio, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo la policía del lugar?, ¿Qué no es su trabajo atrapar a los malechores? , Suspiro y agradeció el dato, ahora si que tenia miedo, ¿Cómo no tenerlo?, si hay un asesino suelto por las calles de Enbizaka.

Tomo la calle principal para comprar algunos hilos y telas que le hacían falta, cuando, por azañas del destino lo vio en un tienda a contra esquina de donde ella estaba, trato de no verlo aunque… no pudo evitarlo al ver a esa mujer…

_**esta vez era una chica muy joven  
que se colocaba una orguilla amarilla  
"que demonios haces? como eres capaz?"  
"Esta claro que en tí no puedo confiar"**_

Se sorprendio al ver que era tan solo una niña, alguien normal por asi decirlo no se pondría celosa de una niña, pero este caso era diferente, esa niña parecía tener edad para entender lo que era el amor y todo eso, y parecía demasiado cariñosa con kiku. La chica era de un bello cabello negro y lo tenia atado en dos pequellas cebollas* a los lado de su cabeza, tenia unos ojos color marron y las mangas de su kimono eran realmente grandes, tanto que podía llegar al piso cuando colocaba sus brazos a sus lados, parecía triste pero de vez en cuando lo abrazaba, al parecer kiku la estaba animando.

Despues de un rato de observar vio como kiku tomo una bella orguilla amarilla y se la colocaba en uno de sus coletas, ella al ver lo hermosa que era esta sonrio y abrazo a SU kiku. No soporto era demasiada ira, ¿Cómo podía estar con esa niñita?, ya eran tre diferentes mujeres que estaban con el, ¿Cómo es eso posible?. -Se nota que no puedo confiar en ti…- dijo con tristeza.

Salio de ese lugar, esta vez no salio corriendo, salio caminando, paso enseguida de el y ni siquiera le dijo algo, ¿Tan igualado era?, paro en seco y alcanso a oir como la chiquilla le dijo "te quiero" y una ultima palabra que no alcanzo a oir sakura ya que emprendio nuevamente su marcha hacia su casa, camino con la cabeza baja, se sentía… desechada, ¿por nunca viene con ella?, ¿Por qué no le dijo nada cuando paso junto a el?, ¿Por qué?

_**pero yo tengo que seguir trabajando  
tomo mis tijeras con mucha ansiedad  
que raro, no eran de esta color rojo antes  
no importa tengo que continuar.**_

Camino hasta llegar a su hogar, ya parecía rutina de ir a pasear o ir a algún mandado y regresar a casa triste por haber visto a su amado Kiku con otra de sus amantes. Se sento en uno de sus cojines y vio que tenia un pequeño trabajo, -devuelta al trabajo…- Se dijo a ella misma mientras tomaba las tijeras y su mano nuevamente empezaba a temblar, no sabia por que pero cada vez que tomaba las tijeras le temblaban las manos, no le dio importancia y antes de empezar a cortar se sorprendio al ver que sus tijeras estaban de un color carmín.

Se quedo viendo a sus tijeras dudosa de el por que estaban de ese color si siempre fueron de un color cobre, mas intento no tomar importancia, tomo un trapo y limpio sus tijeras y continuo su trabajo, no tenia por que distraerse, ya estaba a punto de acabar su trabajo.

_**listo ya he terminado  
ah que hermoso se ve, no crees?  
y si tú no vienes a mi para verme.  
Entonces yo iré hacia tí mi amor.**_

Se encontraba cosiendo, no había parado de coser desde el amanecer, ya era tarde, eran casi el anochecer, pero hoy acabaría, hoy acabaría su bello trabajo.

Despues de estar cosiendo y cosiendo al fin acabo, vio su trabajo satisfecha, tomo la hermosa tela de cera de un bello color carmín y la acaricio, sonrio y también acaricio una peña tela de color verde y unas bellas flores de color amarillo. Puso sus manos en su cintura altamente satisfecha. –No puedo esperar para que lo vea…- dijo alegremente.

Despues de un rato anochecio, no podía creerlo, el no llegaba, no tuvo de otra se levanto de su lugar donde bebia tranquilamente su te de hierbas y suspiro mientras fruncia el ceño, no lo podía creer enserio –Esta bien…- dijo confiada –Si el no viene…- hizo una breve pausa –Yo ire a el…- Dijo para empezar a vestirse

_**El kimono rojo  
el moño verde  
una horguilla amarilla puse en mi cabello  
ahora soy la chica que te gusta  
y ben me veo hermosa  
no crees?**_

-Veamos…- Dijo mientras tomaba el kimono y empezaba a ponérselo –El kimono…- Se lo coloco bien el kimono y tomo el moño y se lo coloco cuidadosamente –El moño verde…- Susurro y y tomo un cepillo con el cual se cepillo su hermoso y cedoso cabello negro, dejo el cepillo en una mesita y tomo la orguilla mientras se la colocaba –La orguilla…- Dijo terminando de colocársela en el cabello.

Se miro en el espejo y se dio una vuelta para ver como le quedaba, sonrio al ver lo hermosa que se veía –Me veo hermosa…- Se alago a si misma, de un momento a otro fruncio el ceño –Pero mi kiku tiene la ultima palabra…- Dijo mientras tomaba una pequeña bolsa y salio rumbo a su amado.

En todo el camino resivio alagos e inclusive muchas chicas le pidieron si le podía hacer un bello conjunto igual mas ella dijo que era para alguien especial. Camino y tomo el camino que usualmente toma que esta lleno de sakuras, ya era de noche, se podía ver la bella luna que alumbraba el camino hacia un lago, a lo lejos, enseguida del lago, pudo verlo, y esta vez estaba solo, se acerco y le toco el hombro haciendo que volteara.

-¿Me veo hermosa no crees?- le pregunto con un tono dulce y tentador. Kiku se encontraba algo confundido, lo único que pudo hacer es poner cara de duda.

_**Hoy el vecindario ha perdido la calma  
pues a un hombre han asesinado  
parece que fue a toda una familia  
quien ha sido capaz de algo asi?**_

Ya era de mañana, los vecinos hablaban sobre los terribles asesinatos que estuvieron pasando alrededor de los días, pudo escuchar que asesinaron ahora a un hombre y tambien que fue a toda una familia, -¿Quién pudo hacer algo asi?- Pregunto sakura al aire al escuchar que asesinaron a una familia completa, simplemente era un acto atroz, asesinar a una familia entera, había oído que habían a asesinado al padre la madre y sus dos hijas, simplemente horrendo.

Mas continuo caminando y tomo el camino que siempre seguía lleno de arboles de sakura que ya se estaban marchitando, vio triste a las hermosas flores de sakura, -Se están marchitando…- Dijo triste de ver las hermosas flores igual de tristes.

Tomo una pequeña flor de sakura y la coloco en su cabello, aspiro y suspiro, vio a al final del camino y pudo ver el estanque en donde vio a su amado ayer… Hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar como la trato ayer… sintió su corazón oprimirse, unas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus bellos ojos marron… -¿Por qué me trataste asi…?- pregunto al vacio de aquel parque mientras miraba al cielo como si tuviera la respuesta del trato de su amado ayer ahí mismo en el estanque.

_**Pero el ha estado terrible  
"mucho gusto" fueron las palabras de ÉL  
como te atreves a decir eso tu?  
acaso le hablas a una extraña?**_

Recordo cada momento en el cual hablo con su amado en el estanque…

_°Flash back°_

-¿Me veo hermosa no crees?- Le pregunto sakura con aquel dulce tono de voz costumbre de ella pero con un ligero tono tentador.

Kiku puso una cara de duda, vio la mano de la mujer en su hombro y se incomodo un poco, tomo la mano de ella causando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de sakura, pero kiku solo la tomo para retirarla, lo cual hizo que sakura lo mirara confusa. –Mucho gusto señorita…- Dijo kiku muy educadamente.

Al oir eso sakura se le dilato la pupila –"¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas kiku?"- Penso mientras el joven se incomodaba cada vez mas. –Disculpe, pero…- Kiku hizo una breve pausa algo incomodo -¿La conozco?- Al oir esas palabras el corazón de sakura se rompió en millones de fragmentos. Sus bellos ojos que usualmente tienen un ligero brillo desaparecio, de su pequeña bolsa que traía con ella saco sus tijeras con las cuales siempre trabajaba.

Kiku no se había percatado de ello y cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde. Sintio un dolor punzante en su estomago, bajo un poco la vista para ver como unas tijeras le atravesaba el estomago -¿Qué acaso hablas con alguna extraña amado mio?- Dijo sakura con un tono muy frio haciendo que kiku se le herizara la piel, mas el dolor lo distraía mucho, sakura encajo las tijeras mas al fondo haciendo que kiku escupiera un poco de sangre, sakura sonrio de una manera tétrica, tomo las tijeras con las dos manos y les dio la vuelta mientras empujaba mas a fondo.

Sakura saco las tijeras de el que fue su amado, su cara mostraba una sonrisa, vio el cuerpo de su amado, escondio las tijeras y las devolvió a su pequeña bolsa, la cerro. Dio un ultimo vistazo a su amado y se fue caminando por el mismo sendero por el cual llego.

°_Fin Flash Back°_

Vio el estanque donde ayer vio a su amado por ultima vez, suspiro -¿Cómo te atreviste a decir eso mi amado kiku?- Le pregunto a su propio reflejo, mas nadie le respondio ni respondería a su pregunta.

_**Pero yo tengo que seguir trabajando  
tomo mis tijeras con mucha ansiedad  
mi madre me repetía todo el tiempo  
"mientras mas filo tengan, mejor cortaran".**_

**RaichuNekoGirl!: Hola! ¿Cómo me quedo? , espero bien v.v oka… pues soy primeriza con eso de escribir como matan a algún personaje y eso, pero espero que haiga sido de su agrado v.v bueno si mas por el momento pues… me pondré a trabajar en el tercer pecado :DDD y bueno… ahora que me doy cuenta… cada vez escribo mas ._.' eso es raro :S pero bueno bien por mi xD sin mas por el momento… acepto tomatitos PASTEL! Criticas REVIEWS! Todo menos cerveza… por que luego ya no escribo nada por la cruda xD**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Avaricia

**Hola fans de los pecados capitales xDDDDDD aquí RaichuNekoGirl para proseguir con la saga :DDDD bueno bueno me pidieron que el pecado de la avaricia fuera Vash a que si que el será nuestro siguiente pecador que ira al infierno ˆ-ˆ que lindo xDDD bueno sin mas por que dudo que alguien lea esto y si si lo lee que bueno :DDD pero ya sin mas ¡El fic!**

**Pecado: Avaricia/Codicia**

**Pecador: Suiza**

**Disclaimer: La canción y los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, la canción creo CREO que le pertenece a Mothy CREO xD si no pues corríjanme**

_**Avaricia**_

_**La justicia esta corrupta Solo está determinada por la suma de bienes Siendo el maestro de la corte El dinero es lo que busco la ley no me concierne**_

-Todos de pie para recibir al juez- Dijo uno de los guardias haciendo que todos en la sala se pusieran de pie. Entro un joven de pelo rubio algo desordenado, ojos color verde algo penetrantes, se le podía ver serio, traía la típica túnica de juez, subió las escaleras sin siquiera voltear a ver los miembro de la corte, llego a arriba y se sentó en su silla y tomo el pequeño martillo de madera y dio un golpe dando la sesión iniciada, -Que pase el acusado- Dijo nuevamente el guardia que hablo anteriormente, en pocos minutos entro un chico de cabello castaño con un extraño rizo al lado derecho de cabeza.

Vash, así se llamaba el juez, vio fijamente al chico que acusaban de tener relaciones con la mafia, podía escuchar los gritos que parecían órdenes del chico de origen italiano, lo miro fijamente y sonrió, el juez al ver esto tomo su pequeño martillo y dio un golpe, -Te declaro inocente- Dijo Vash con cara seria sorprendiendo a todos ya que no había dicho ni una sola palabra el acusado, más los guardias lo soltaron y lo dejaron ir, el juez se levantó y fue hacia el chico, -Espero que sea un buen soborno…- dijo en susurro.

-Claro… no te preocupes…- dijo Lovino ya que ese era su nombre, saco un gran manojo de billetes, que podrían ser millones ya que era billetes de 1.000 y eran más de tres grandes manojos de billetes, Vash sonrió lo cual era muy raro de él, guardo los billetes en su túnica y se retiró del lugar como si nada hubiese pasado.

_**Si me entrega efectivo puede ser emancipado Hasta el más vil bandido En mi corte el dinero es quien da **__**la ley **__**La apariencia no me importa las edades ni las razas Todo es irrelevante**_

-¿De qué se le acusa?- Pregunto Vash seriamente, mirando fijamente al acusado, se trataba de un chico, él decía que no superaba ni los 19 años, se estaba preguntando que hacia ahí, ¿De qué se le puede acusar a un chico se su edad? Tenía cabello color trigo y ojos color violeta en unos lentes, tenía un pequeño rizo que hacia piruetas casi llegando el final, se le podía ver algo asustado –Se le acusa de asesinato- Dijo uno de los guardias a su alrededor.

-Ya veo…- Dijo Vash mirando fijamente al acusado haciendo que este se removiera algo incómodo, de un momento a otro un "guardia" llego y le susurro algo al oído a lo cual Vash solo asintió.

_**Lo que si me interesa es el tamaño del monto que deseen pagarme Ya que toda tu vida se encuentra en mi potestad Si quieres salvarte ¡solo tienes que pagar! **_

-¿Cuánto?- Dijo en susurro cuidando que nadie escuchase, escucho y en breves momentos sonrió__–Esta bien…- Susurro nuevamente, Tomo el soborno por debajo de su escritorio, después de eso tomo el martillo –Matthew Williams Te declaro inocente- Dijo dando un golpe con su martillo mientras se levantaba para salir del gran salón donde se llevaban acabo los juicios. Antes de salir pudo divisar a la familia del chico abrazándolo y diciendo un millón de cosas como "sabía que tú eras inocente" "te dijimos que no tenías de que preocuparte" y todo eso pensando que el en realidad tenía las manos limpias, cuando en realidad si cometió aquel asesinato, había matado cruelmente a un francés.

_**Pues ahora tus pecado se encuentran bajo el peso De este juicio de la **__**corrupción **__** Si quieres ser rescatado de las llamas del **__**infierno**__** Solo tienes que complacer a mi ambición **_

Se fue hacia su despacho, tenía que contar bien el soborno quería tener algún error, Tomo el primer manojo de billetes y se dispuso a contarlos sentado cómodamente en su silla dentro de su despacho, conto el primer manojo y se dispuso a contar el segundo y así estuvo un buen rato termino contando más de 12 manojos de billetes de diferentes cantidades, sonrió ligeramente dando a entender que estaba satisfecho. Tomo los billetes y los coloco en un tipo de caja fuerte, no quería que nada ni nadie los tocara ya que son importantes para él.

Puso la contraseña de su caja fuerte y se dispuso a colocar su dinero ahí, lo coloco junto con todo el dinero que había ahí adentro, la caja se encontraba estancada de puros billetes y monedas, lo cual hizo que Vash sonriera levemente ya que él no sonreía tan seguido. Al fin después de colocar cuidadosamente el dinero cerro su caja fuerte y suspiro, vio la hora y puso nuevamente su cara seria, la cual es característica de él, se acomodó su túnica y salió de su despacho decidido a salir también del gran edificio donde están los juzgados. Salió y vio el gran edificio, donde estaba su despacho y donde hace poco había aceptado un soborno y dejo libre a ese chico que había matado a aquel francés a sangre fría, pero no era el primero ni será el ultimo, bajo las escaleras que dirigían a la entrada del gran tribunal y se dirigió a su auto, arranco el auto, tenia… algo de prisa.

_**Para salvar a mi hija Quien esta incapacitada Necesito dinero **_

Llego a su hogar algo cansado por el trabajo, llego y fue recibido por una de sus sirvientas que le ofrecía algo de tomar o de comer más el rechazo la oferta, siguió su camino, pero no a su habitación si no a la habitación de su hija, por el camino se encontró a una de sus sirvientas y pregunto por su hija, ¿Cómo había estado? ¿Si se había lastimado? O cosas por el estilo más la sirvienta le dijo que se encontraba perfectamente bien lo cual hizo que Vash se sintiera feliz mas no lo demostró, lo único que hizo fue darle las gracias a la sirvienta por la información y se dirigió al cuarto de su hija.

Camino por los incontables e interminables pasillos de su mansión, hasta que por fin pudo ver una puerta decorada con una flor, toco la puerta y rápidamente contesto una dulce voz -¿Papa?- Pregunto la dulce e infantil voz.

-Si hija… ¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto Vash mientas tocaba el picaporte de la puerta.

-Claro papa- Contesto la dulce voz. En ese momento Vash giro la perilla y entro al cuarto, se encontró con su hija en un hermoso vestido de manga larga y leneas de color guindo, en su cabello tenía un listón de color morado, su cabellos era de color rubio al igual que vash y sus ojos parecían algo perdidos, pero de un bello color verde, la chica se encontraba en una silla de ruedas.

-¿Cómo estas hija?- Pregunto Vash arrodillándose al frente de la silla de ruedas de su hija y le acariciaba el cabello.

-Bien papa no te preocupes- Dijo la pequeña Lily

-¿Cómo no preocuparme mi pequeña Lily?- dijo en tono sobreprotector mientras la miraba serio –Te quiero hija- dijo de un momento a otro

-Lo se papa…- hizo una breve pausa –Me lo dices a diario- Dijo en tono burlón

Vash mostro un ligero sonrojo por eso, él sabía que siempre le decía que la quería, pero… que las llevara contadas, no lo esperaba. Sonó una pequeña alarma, suspiro, miro a su hija y le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente, -Tengo que volver…- Dijo con pesar en su voz y mirándola triste, no pasa mucho tiempo con su hija, pasaba sus tiempos libres con ella más el trabajo como juez lo absorbía por completo habiendo que casi no pasara tiempo con sus hija. Su hija sonrió con dulzura y asintió, -Lo siento…- dijo Vash al ver que no podía pasar mucho tiempo con su querida hija. Lily no se complicó y tomo el rostro de su padre entre sus pequeñas manos y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-No te preocupes papa…- Dijo sonriente y con sus ojos cerrados después de darle ese tierno beso a su padre, Vash abrazo a su hija con fuerza, y sonrió.

-Te quiero hija…- Dijo sonriente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su hija, su hija correspondió el abrazo sonriente. Después de unos momentos así se separó y se despidió de su hija, hizo el mismo recorrido que hace unos momentos hizo y regreso al tribunal, suspiro y puso desemblanté serio.

_**Sé que cuando reúna todos los pecados capitales Seré capaz de hacerlo Hoy es otro día en el tribunal de la deshonestidad Malhechores ríen mientras lloran las victimas**_

Y ahí está, nuevamente en el tribunal, el cual todos los ciudadanos lo llamaban el tribunal de la justicia, era en realidad el tribunal de la deshonestidad y la corrupción, no había ni la más mínima justicia en ese lugar, todos en el pueblo donde Vivian estaban engañados de que en ese lugar se castigaban a los malhechores, subió a su silla para poder empezar el juicio. Todos se levantaron para darle la bienvenida al juez, después de sentarse dijo que podían sentarse y todos procedieron con eso, le presentaron el caso, todas las pruebas apuntaban que el acusado era culpable, el caso era de un señor que quería quitarles las tierras a un par de ancianos junto a sus hijos y nietos, el señor, ya avanzado de edad le dio un soborno al juez, este lo miro algo… interrogativo, -¿Estas bromeando verdad?- Dijo en tono burlón pero a la vez en un susurro, -Eso es muy poco… sé que puedes dar más- dijo dejando ver toda su avaricia, el señor sonrió y saco más dinero de su bolsillo, se sacó los bolsillos dando a entender que era lo último que tenía… claro lo último que cargaba con él, Vas sonrió, -Esta bien…- Dijo con un tono serio, después de un rato y regresar a la corte, le cedió todas las tierras al señor, este estaba sonriente, mientras que las pobres víctimas se quedaban sin hogar, se podían ver a los ancianos y a todos los miembros de aquella numerosa familia destrozados, lloraban y maldecían al juez por haberle cedido las tierras a que señor, pero está claro que, a Vash no le importa que le pase a las víctimas de su injusta ley.

_**Pues ahora tus pecado se encuentran bajo el peso De este juicio de la corrupción Para poder convertir en realidad mis deseos Voy a seguir ejerciendo esta injusta ley Un general corrupto un vil asesino en serie Ha venido a la corte**_

Lo traían encadenado, y las personas fuera del tribunal le gritaban y aventaban cosas, pero a él no le importaba, el seguía sonriendo, estaba muy muy sonriente, sonreía de una forma infantil. Entro junto con los guardias y lo sentaron en una silla para dar su declaración, su rostro se encontraba sombreado. –Iván Branginski… ¿Cómo te declaras?- pregunto Vash serio.

El mencionado solo volteo a verlo mientras sonreía infantilmente, dejo ver sus ojos de color morado y su cabello era de color beige, estaba vestido con una gabardina y traía una bufanda de color rosado pálido –Inocente- Dijo sonriente -¿De qué se me acusa da?- Pregunto inocentemente, mientras todos volteaban a ver de un lado a y empezaban a susurrar cosas acerca del hombre de origen Ruso.

-¡SILENCIO!- Grito Vash dando un golpe con su pequeño martillo de madera y llamando la atención de todos, -Se te acusa de asesinar a más de 12 personas en tan solo 1 mes…- Dijo dando a entender la magnitud del problema de en el que estaba metido aquel ruso.

Nuevamente, un guardia entro al tribunal y subió a donde se encontraba el juez Vash y empezó a susurrarle cosas en el oído duro varios minutos de esa manera, más de un momento a otro una pequeña pero imperceptible sonrisa apareció en el juez Vash, duraron varios minutos desde que aquella sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Vash…

_**Me entrega un soborno Y en ese mismo instante lo declaró inocente Todo el pueblo se enfurece La guerra civil comienza y el caudillo fallece**_

Vash asintió, tomo su martillo con una ligera sonrisa y dio un golpe a la mesa con el martillo –Iván Brangnski te declaro inocente- Al momento que dijo eso todos los presentes se quedaron fríos, ¿Cómo podía dar por inocente a ese psicópata? Muchos se hacían esa pregunta en ese mismo instante, Vash estaba a punto de retirarse cuando por fin un ciudadano decidió hablar…

-¿¡Cómo puedes darlo por inocente?!- Grito un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos de color sangre, se veía sumamente enojado, fruncía el ceño a todo lo que daba y su pupila estaba dilatada, se podía ver que estaba más que furioso. –¡Esto es un fraude!-Grito a todo pulmón, los ciudadanos adentro del gran edificio empezaron a susurrar un millón de cosas respecto a lo que dijo el joven de ojos color sangre.

Entre la muchedumbre que había en el tribunal alguien levanto la mano –Yo estoy de acuerdo con el…- Dijo un joven, que después de decir eso todos le dieron pase para hacerse presente al frente del juez. Era un chico no más de 23 años, rubio y de ojos color esmeralda y unas cejas demasiado pobladas, su nombre… Arthur Kirkland. – ¡Es imposible que el…!- Hizo una pausa mientras apuntaba al ruso -¡Sea inocente!-Dijo a todo dar, los susurros y las habladurías de los presentes no se hacían esperar, muchas más personas se pusieron de acuerdo, y muchas más los apoyaron.

-¡Esto es un fraude!-Gritaban muchas personas dentro del gran tribunal haciendo que los nervios de Vash estuvieran a flor de piel, empezó a sudar, después en pocos instantes cosas empezaron a volar por la habitación, -¡Atrapen al ruso!- Gritaban muchas personas mientras se iban encima de Iván, en cambio Vash, salió corriendo junto con sus guardias.

-"Maldición...!"-Pensó Vash al ver el gran disturbio se formó, de un momento a otro un ladrillo paso rosándole la nariz, rápidamente, por acto de reflejo, se cubrió debido a que millones de vidrios salieron volando, el que si no tuvo mucha suerte fue uno de sus guardias que recibió el impacto del ladrillo, Vash miro el cuerpo ya sin vida de uno de sus guardias y se aterrorizo, -"Demonios!"- Pensó nuevamente maldiciendo, mientras seguían viendo el cuerpo mientras un charco de sangre se expandía por el pequeño pasillo –"Rápido!"- Pensó mientras corría nuevamente, bajo por unas escaleras y luego volvió a subir hasta que hallo la puerta trasera y salió de ahí, nadie estaba atrás todos al frente, sonrió burlonamente, y siguió su camino, tomo su auto y salió hacia su hogar, en lo único que pensaba en ese preciso instante era su hija, ahora no le importaba nada… no le importaba que le sucedería a ese psicópata ruso…

_**Su cadáver yace fuera del tribunal **_

En el tribunal, lograron tomar a Iván el chico de ojos color esmeralda, y cejas pobladas lo vio sonriente, -Hola Arthur…-Saludo infantilmente mientras le ataban manos y pies, Arthur lo vio con disgusto ante ese saludo, frunció el ceño lo cual es característico de él.

Pero sorprendió a Iván con que cambiara tan radicalmente de su ceño fruncido a una sonrisa -¿Por qué me hablas tan confiado Iván?- Pregunto burlonamente al igual que su sonrisa –sabes no me importa…- Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y se encaminaba a los presentes se detuvo un momento y un señor de avanzada edad le entregaban algo mientras gritaban una y otra vez "¡MATENLO!" -¿Te digo algo?- Dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro pero no era de sus sonrisas habituales… era… diferente –El pueblo me dio el honor de ejecutarte- Dijo felizmente mientras dejaba ver una pequeña hoz, pero tenía mucho filo, o al menos, eso dejaba ver. Los ojos de Arthur estaban si su brillo habitual y tenía una sonrisa extraña o al menos para los que lo conocen, dirían que es extraña.

Iván sonrió infantilmente lo que hizo que Arthur hiciera una mueca de disgusto -¿Dónde está Alfred?- Pregunto Iván secamente pero a la vez lleno de burla lo cual hizo que Arthur explotara.

Arthur tomo la pequeña hoz y la levanto -¡CALLATE!- Dijo mientras dejaba bajar la hoz y empezaba a atravesar su cuerpo, gotas de sangre caían en el rostro de Arthur y dejaba caer la hoz una y otra vez mientras Iván solo daba leves quejidos -¡Esto fue lo que sintió Alfred!- Le grito mientras lo apuñalaba más fuerte con la hoz el público daba ánimos a que siguiera la sangre empezaba a regarse y todo el rostro de Arthur estaba adornado del bello carmín de la sangre -¡¿Qué se siente?!- Pregunto mientras Iván daba leves quejidos cada vez lo apuñalaba más fuerte más sangre empezó a salpicarle, sus ojos se encontraban inexpresivos y una sonrisa sádica estaba en su rostro la cual desapareció de repente al ver que no respondía -¡CONTESTA BLOODY HELL!- Grito mientras le atravesaba el cráneo a Iván haciendo que un ojo empezara a colgar tan solo con un hilo y su cara se desfigurara la lengua quedo de fuera y de ella sangre empezaba a gotear, las personas gritaban y gritaban mientras Arthur solo sonreía.

El pueblo estaba animado por la muerte de ese asesino, Arthur jadeaba y después de un breve momento se calmó más sus ojos seguían si su brillo característico, -Ya acabo… ¿No?- Pregunto al chico de cabello plateado y ojos color sangre, -¿Acabo o no Gilbert?- Dijo inexpresivo, mientras volteaba a ver al mencionado que se encontraba detrás de él, este lo vio lleno de sangre y se sorprendido, era oficial, la muerte de la persona más querida cambia MUCHO a las personas.

-Todavía falta alguien…- Dijo serio mientras una sonrisa egocéntrica se formaba en su rostro – ¡A por el juez!-

_**La ira de los ciudadanos Con destino a mi persona se allá dirigida**_

-P-papa… ¿qué pasa?- Pregunto Lily temerosa al ver a su padre tan alterado, vio a su padre como cerraba la puerta de su cuarto con varios de sus muebles y movía uno de sus muebles cerca de la ventana y los ponía de refuerzo, -P-papa…-Dijo devuelta con voz entre cortada, Vash vio a como su hija empezaba a derramar pequeñas lágrimas de temor, Vash rápidamente fue hacia a ella y la abrazo.

-Lo siento hija…- Susurro con pesar –Lo siento tanto…- Dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas, se empezaron a escuchar fuertes ruidos y gritos afuera de la mansión, se podía escuchar como golpeaban la puerta principal tratando de entrar. La pequeña Lily temblaba y lágrimas empezaban a brotar –No llores…- Dijo tratando de calmarla, acaricio su rostro y seco las lágrimas de su hija delicadamente, -Yo siempre te voy a proteger- Dijo con voz firme

-Papa… tengo miedo…- Dijo mientras lo abrazaba y hundía su cabeza en su pecho.

Afuera de la gran mansión todo era un desastre, aventaban cosas y rompían cristales, todo lo hacia los mismos ciudadanos, se podían escuchar gritos como "¡SAQUENLO!" o "¡MATEN A ESE MALDITO!" y muchas cosas más, -¿Y ahora qué?- Arthur hizo una breve pausa mientras miraba hacia la 2 planta, aun con sus ojos sin brillo –La puerta de enfrente no se puede abrir ya hicimos de todo…- Dijo sin animo alguno más frunció el ceño y el brillo en los ojos volvió.

-Ohm… mi asombroso ser no tiene idea alguna…- Fue sincero

Arthur voltio y vio como el sol empezaba a ocultarse, sonrió -¿Y si los quemamos?- Pregunto divertido. Gilbert lo vio algo sorprendido, mas luego sonrió.

-¡ESCUCHEN TODOS!- Grito a todo pulmón haciendo que casi toda la gente lo mirara -¡VAMOS A QUEMAR LA CASA!- Dijo mientras la gente gritaba y corría por sus antorchas y materiales para quemar la casa, en poco instantes las personas tenían antorchas gasolina y millones cosas Inflamables para darle combustible al fuego. Un Joven tiro gasolina por distintas parte de la gran puerta principal y le encendieron fuego, el fuego no tardó mucho en expandirse por toda la casa.

-P-papa… huele a quemado…- Dijo mientras abrazaba a su padre. Vash olfateo un poco para poder percatar el olor y lo obtuvo, tenía razón, olía a quemado.

-Pero que…- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta, la abrió y lo primero que vio fueron las mismas llamas del infierno, dio un grito pero ya no pudo cerrar la puerta y las llamas empezaron a esparcirse por la habitación.

-¡PAPA!- Grito la pequeña Lily tratando de moverse con su silla de ruedas pero le fue inútil, Vash corrió hacia la pequeña y tomo la silla de ruedas y la acerco hacia una esquina, tratando de salvarla del incendio

-"Vaya… sí que me odian…"- Pensó mientras se colocaba a un lado de su hija.

_**Pero nunca tendré miedo Mientras permanezca al lado De mi querida hija**_

-Papa… tengo miedo…-Hizo una breve pausa mientras tomaba aire ya que se le estaba dificultando la respiración debido al incendio, la chica podía ver como las llamas empezando a esparcirse por toda la habitación -¿T-tu… no?-Pregunto con dificultad

Vash escucho la pregunta de su hija, se dirigió y hacia ella y la abrazo –No... Porque estoy aquí contigo…- Dijo mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el hombro de su hija.

-¡PAPA!- Dijo mientras veía como las llamas se acercaban más y más. –No me quiero morir… ¡NO ME QUIERO MORIR!- Grito fuertemente Lily con lágrimas en los ojos…

Se escuchó una explosión en ese mismo instante… Todo se puso en blanco para los dos.

_**Bajo los escombros de aquel destrozado hogar Los restos de padre e hija puedes encontrar**_

-Así que él era el juez…- Dijo una voz masculina

-Sí y el otro cuerpo es el de su hija…- le respondió una voz femenina

-Dm… lastima…- Dijo mientras se marchaban del lugar dejando ver dos cuerpos calcinados, se podía reconocer ala pequeña Lily debajo de los escombros con su mano de fuera de estos y esta misma mano estaba de un color negro dando a entender la magnitud del incendio. El cuerpo de Vash estaba debajo de unos escombros al igual que su hija, pero se podía ver su rostro calcinado y su piel completamente negra…Toda su mansión estaba derrumbada y quemada, el incendio lo devoro todo…

…

…

_**Desperté en un obscuro Triste tenebroso sitio La entrada al inframundo**_

-"¿Dónde estoy?"- Se preguntó a si mismo… vio a todas partes y no encontró a su hija. Mas vio un camino delante de si y decidió seguirlo, camino un buen rato hasta que vio una gran puerta y su fondo era de color blanco completamente, -Mmm… ¿Hola?- Dijo mientras un eco se escuchó por todo… lo que fuera ese lugar… -Supongo que aquí es el tan mencionado infierno…¿No?- Dijo esperando una respuesta más nadie respondió.

Vio a todas partes, parecía turista observando de allá para acá, no había detalle que se le pasara. -¡Si alguien me escucha astee presente me estoy empezando a hartar!- Grito a todo pulmón haciendo que un eco ensordecedor inundara la todo el escenario…

_**Paraíso o penitencia El maestro del infierno es quien de la sentencia**_

-Aquí estoy- Dijo una voz profunda pero no dejaba de ser también una voz de un joven. Vash se voltio y echo un grito al ver a un chico de cabello negro y ojos color azul que estaban protegidos por unos lentes, tenía chaqueta de color negro al igual que todo su vestuario, tenía alas y unos cuernos adornaban su cabeza también tenía cola y unos colmillos muy afilados, ese chico, quería hacerse el graciosito y se escondió detrás de Vash todo el tiempo, -Hahahahaha! ¿Te asuste?- Pregunto burlonamente.

Vash frunció el ceño molesto -¿¡Quién demonios eres!?- pregunto con sumo enojo en su voz

El chico lo miro extrañado, -¿No me conoces?- Pregunto mientras empezaba a volar y se ponía de cabeza en forma de burla.

-No- contesto sencillamente -¿Qué acaso ya nos conocíamos?- Pregunto tratando de salir de la intriga que le dejo aquel chico con la forma que siempre le daban a los demonios.

El chico lo miro para luego enderezarse y poner los pies en la tierra nuevamente – Al parecer no te acuerdas de mi… ¿O es que jamás has escuchado del maestro del infierno?- Dijo haciendo que Vash empezara a sudar frio. Ante tal gesto el ahora maestro del infierno sonrió, -Creo que no…- Dijo con sencillez

-¿M-maestro… del infierno?- Pregunto mientras sudaba frio.

-Si… ¿Nunca habías escuchado eso?- Pregunto en tono de burla –Necesitas salir más seguido amigo mío- Dijo en tono burlón mientras se volvía a levantar gracias a sus alas, voló hacia el centro de un vacío y como arte de magia se formó un camino que daba varias curvas que conducían a la gran puerta de fondo blanco. –Bueno… como maestro del infierno debo dar tu sentencia- Dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

-¿S-sentencia?- Hizo una pausa asustado -¿A qué te refieres con sentencia?- Pregunto intrigado sus ojos verdes se encontraban dilatados y tenía el ceño fruncido

El chico de ojos azules sonrió burlonamente –Yo decido si te vas al infierno o al paraíso- Dijo haciendo que Vash se desconectara de esa realidad, ¿Cómo lo iba a juzgar? ¿No era dios el que juzgaba a cada uno de ellos? Estaba más confundido que nunca

"_**Si me estrega puede ser emancipado está el más vil bandido" "En el infierno el Dinero es quien da la **__**ley**__**"**_

-Oye…no es tarde…- hizo una breve pausa el maestro del infierno –Para… que me des un soborno- Dijo con una sonrisa

Vash lo vio algo incrédulo de lo que había dicho, miro el piso y después de un rato miro nuevamente al "Maestro del infierno" y sonrió de manera burlona –"¿Disculpa?"- Pensó Vash…

_**Me le acerco lentamente al maestro del infierno Y susurro sonriente: "¡Toda mi vasta fortuna la cual yo atesoro nunca va a ser tuya!"**_

Vash empieza a caminar hacia el chico de vestimenta negra el cual sonrió, Vash se acercó lentamente, cuando llego a frente al joven maestro del infierno lo tomo del hombro y le susurro -¡Yo jamás te daré un soborno ese dinero me pertenece!- Susurro mientras dejaba boqui abierto al joven Maestro… Vash sonrió de manera burlona…

_**Hacia la gran puerta yo comienzo a caminar Al entrar mi cuerpo cae hacia el abismo del más allá…**_

Vash se retiró y empezó a caminar hacia la gran puerta con un gran fondo blanco, siguió las curvas, sus ojos de color verde solo miraban su destino… la puerta que conducía hacia el mas allá, todavía traía su vestimenta de juez, de vez en cuando pisa su gran túnica más nunca llego a importarle, siguió caminando sin importarle unas cuantas risillas por parte del Joven maestro del infierno, se le veía con una sonrisa divertida más a Vash nunca le importo, cuando, al fin y al cabo llego a la puerta trato de mirar el fondo, no podía ver nada más que color blanco, sabía muy bien que su destino era estar en el infierno, antes de dar un paso el joven maestro del infierno hablo –Vaya como eres avaro…- Dijo en tono de burla Vash para sorpresa del joven sonrió.

-No soy avaro… solo ahorro- Dijo y con eso cerro sus ojos y callo hacia aquel abismo que parecía no tener fin…

_**Pues ahora tus pecados se encuentra bajo el peso De este juicio de la corrupción No voy a dejar siquiera que el maestro del infierno ejerza una condena en mi Pues yo sé que algún día voy a tener entre mis manos Los trozos de un pecado capital**_

Caía y caía parecía no tener fondo, enserio que sí, abrió sus ojos y vio que lo rodeaban estrellas y estrellas, sonrió un poco al verlas más sabia a donde se dirigía pero eso no le quitaba la alegría de que el Joven maestro no le ejerciera una condena, él es el juez, y ese muchacho que se hace pasar por el tal "Maestro del infierno" no le sentenciara a lo que se le antoje, sonrió y empezó a reír, rio y rio y recordó a su hija, -¿Dónde estará mi querida hija?- Dijo mientras empezaba a divisar algo rojo entre todas esas estrellas y constelaciones, Vash sonrió, su hija era buena, seguramente ella estaba en el paraíso o algo así, o seguramente había sobrevivido, quien sabe, lo que si sabía era que… la iba a extrañar…

_**Y sé que cuando eso ocurra este infierno devastado Para mi hija será una o tupia ideal….**_

**¡4,882 PALABRAS! ¡4,882 .BRAS! T-T Dios e creado a un mounstrou xD bueno… espero que les haiga gustado la parte gore xD lo siento no me resisti xp espero no me odien por poner el hermoso y Tsundere Arthur como un loco psicópata pero… ¡Ivan mato a Alfred tenia que vengarlo! xD bueno bueno espero enserio que les haiga gustado y a trabajar en el fic de Hiper se a dicho xD amenos que… empieze a trabajar en el cuarto pecado xD posiblemente no ponga a la pequeña Lily como el pecado de la Pereza o a lo mejor si no se xc oka… al principio pensé que me quedaría corto pero no… todo lo contrario escribo cada vez mas xD pero bueno espero ENSERIO ¬¬ ¡que les haiga gustado! **

**Me pueden dejar ¡PASTEL! Vodka ¡REVIEWS! Criticas constructivas ¡Vodka! Y…. ¡Vooooooooooodkaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! xD**

**Ciao!**


	4. Pereza

**RaichuNekoGirl: ¡Hola caminantes de Fanfiction! xD (¡copia copia! ¬¬) ¡ya cállate! Bueno… emm… nuestro siguiente pecado es Pereza ˆ-ˆ y pzzz… bueno… me habían pedido que la pequeña e inocente Lily lo representara, y me di por vencida y lo hare xDDD bueno no quiero distraerlos :D sin mas…**

**¡El Fic…!**

**Pecado: Pereza**

**Pecador: Liechtenstein**

**Disclaimer: La canción y los personajes aquí presentes NO ME PERTENECEN le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

_**Pereza**_

_**Vayan a dormir con este regalo  
Con este regalo pueden ir a descansar  
Soy la princesa que trae el dulce sueño  
Vengo para darles eterna felicidad.**_

Se podía ver un real desastre, autos que habían chocado contra otros, casas quemadas y todo tipo de desastre, cualquiera diría que hubo algún desastre natural o algo por el estilo, mas no es verdad… o no del todo. Ahora mismo la ciudad de Schaan estaba desierta, era una ciudad fantasma, o, tal vez no tan desierta…

Se podía ver a una joven que caminaba por las desiertas calles de Schaan, traía un vestido de color guindo con líneas, se veía calmada y serena más estaba totalmente empapada posiblemente había llovido antes más seguía muy calmada y traía una sonrisa que lo demostraba, caminaba de forma lenta sus bellos zapatos de color guindo al igual que su vestido se metían en los charcos de agua su cabello de color rubio goteaba dirigía su mirada a todo lados y sonrió, mientras seguía viendo todo el paisaje de su antiguo hogar destrozado, casi tropezaba con algo, bajo su vista y se encontró con el brazo de alguien más solo lo paso de largo con su rostro sombreado y una mueca de disgusto, le daba asco ver los cuerpos esparcidos por ahí.

Siguió su camino, paseaba por toda la ciudad viendo como la destrucción de esta se iba agravando más y más, más no le importaba. Metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos de su lindo vestido y saco un pequeño frasco con un contenido de color azul o algún color derivado, ya que no se podía distinguir bien. Paro en seco y vio el pequeño frasco, sus ojos usualmente son algo inexpresivos mas hoy se encontraban con un ligero brillo, sonrió infantilmente mientras destapaba el pequeño frasco … Su sonrisa se expandió mas y su rostro se en sombresio. –Yo… soy la dulce princesa que trae el sueño… -

_**Aunque fue un matrimonio, motivado por el dinero  
Aun asi pude llegar a amarte  
Eres solo un inutil, ahogado en la lujuria  
Pero yo te amaba de mucho antes**_

_Días atrás…°_

Se le podía ver de lo más calmada, mas no es extraño en ella verla calmada, pero había algo que le estaba empezando a disgustar, o más bien… ya le disgustaba, estaba espiando al que ahora es su marido, aunque no lo parcia, parecía un soltero viviendo como un "Hombre libre" por así decirlo, pero se supone que ya está casado, está casado con ella, con Lily Vogel, ella es su esposa, aunque parezca muy joven ya tiene más de 18 años, muchas personas se sorprenden al oír la edad de la "pequeña" Lily.

Podía ver a su marido, Francis Bonefoy, rodeado de mujeres, el las acariciaba las besaba y todo lo imaginable antes de llegar a hacer actos de adultos, la ira la empezaba a consumir, y eso es raro en ella, usualmente ella es calmada, es demasiado raro verla enojada, pero ella está haciendo una excepción ahí, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños al ver a su "Esposo" rodeado de mujeres cualquiera.

Mas su enojo se convirtió en tristeza, recordó porque había aceptado este matrimonio, ella lo amaba, sobre todo lo que hacía, sobre su infidelidad, ella lo amaba, ella sabía que este era un matrimonio solo por interés, era un matrimonio arreglado por el dinero, un matrimonio en donde cada uno paso la noche de bodas en sus hogares como si nada hubiera pasado, donde casi nunca se hablaban y ni siquiera Vivian juntos. Vio con tristeza a Francis, el hombre del cual siempre estuvo enamorada, profundamente enamorada de él, pero ella sabía que no era correspondida y que nada del mundo cambiaria eso, se sentía tonta de pensar que si se casaban, aunque fuera por el estúpido dinero, ella pensaba que la llegaría a amar, mas solo es un sueño que jamás se hará realidad. -¿Por qué no me amas a mi…?- Susurro tratando de no ser escuchada por Francis y sus "amigas". Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla mientras pequeños pero imperceptibles sollozos empezaban a oírse, más lágrimas cayeron de sus hermosos ojos de color verde, la tristeza que sentía en ese mismo instante era tan grande, que no sabía cómo describirla…

_**Por ser la hija de un doctor con gran riqueza  
El dinero es todo lo que te importa  
La promesa que hicimos cuando niños la olvidaste  
Pero lo acepto solo para a tu lado estar**_

Entro corriendo a su habitación, llorando y llorando sin dejar de hacerlo, se topó con muchas personas, la vieron llorar más nadie le importo, cerró la puerta de su alcoba y se tiro en la cama mientras seguía llorando, tomo su almohada y la abrazo con toda su rabia y fuerzas, se sentía tonta e ignorada, y sí que lo era, paso cerca de su padre y ni siquiera noto que estaba llorando, choco contra su madre y tampoco lo noto, es más, ni siquiera le tomo importancia que Lily chocara contra ella, ese pensamiento hizo que un gran sollozo saliera de su boca mientras más lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos. -¡¿Por qué me ignoran?!- Pregunto al aire y nadie le respondió, ella juraría que alguien pasó cerca de su puerta y ni siquiera le importo que ella estaba llorando.

Decidió calmarse, vio la hora, ya casi llegaba su esposo de "Trabajar" suspiro, coloco su brazo arriba de su frente, fijo sus ojos en un punto inexistente del cuarto, sus ojos estaban inexpresivos, casi como siempre, cerro sus ojos y recordó un momento que jamás en su vida olvidaría, el día que su amado Francis le prometió que siempre estarían juntos, que se casarían y tendrían un linda y gran familia, que envejecerían juntos y morirían juntos, pero… -no cumpliste tu promesa… Francis…- Dijo con voz inexpresiva mientras abría sus ojos –Más vale que me deje de dar esperanzas…- Dijo con una voz muy fría para ser ella –El jamás me amara…-Termino con una voz triste, se levantó de la cama y arreglo su vestido, tomo aire para hacer como incontables veces lo hacía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ella… ella aceptaba todo lo que hacía su esposo, ¿Por qué?, porque ella lo amaba, y quería estar a su lado, aunque fuera a la fuerza, pero quería estar a su lado, no importaba que, aceptaba ser solo posiblemente un estorbo para Francis, pero ella quería que él lo amara como fuera pero que la amara, por eso dejaba que el hiciera lo que quisiera, al menos se veían una vez al día, cuando el llagaba de "trabajar" se veían "hablaban" y comían sin decir una solo palabra y luego él se retiraba para regresar a su hogar, claro, Francis no venía todos los días, había días que no venía, o inclusive semanas, más a nadie le importaba, pero a Lily si le importaba, le importaba donde estaba y que hacia…

_**No puedo soportarlo, verte así de cansado  
Por eso te daré una medicina  
Te dará dulces sueños, y podrás recuperarte  
Es un regalo especial para ti**_

Lo vio… sentado… tan "cansado" que no pudo soportarlo y pregunto -¿C-como te fue hoy?- Pregunto nerviosa mientras se acercaba a Francis, el chico rubio con ojos color azul la vio confundido, era raro que le hablara, mas no le importo y prosiguió con lo que hacía haciendo que Lily se sintiera ignorada, frunció el ceño, estaba… totalmente enojada, se toma la molestia de preguntarle cómo le fue en el día y la ignoraba, mas después de un momento Francis respondió sin siquiera mirarla.

-Me fue bien… pero estoy muy cansado, últimamente tengo mucho trabajo- Dijo claramente metiendo.

Lily frunció el ceño al ver la gran mentira que le había dicho, -¿Cansado eh?- Se preguntó a sí misma en un tono frio y grueso más en vez de pensar hablo, Francis la vio confundido, Lily tenía el rostro sombreado y una pequeña sonrisa se dejó ver en su rostro, parecía una niña que planeaba una gran travesura, Francis le recorrió un ligero escalofrió mas decidió ignorarla, como siempre lo hacía. Francis decidió seguir con lo que hacía, revisaba unos papeles del "trabajo" más Lily seguía ahí con esa sonrisa que hizo que un nuevo escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Francis. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Lily salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Francis con la duda de que hacía, suspiro, se había quitado un peso de encima, pero de un momento a otro regreso pero esta vez con un pequeño frasco con un contenido de color azul o derivado de ese color, y se lo tendió.

Francis la vio confundido, vio el pequeño frasco que Lily le tendía y luego volvió a verla, se topó con una sonrisa cálida y también infantil -¿Qué es?- Pregunto Francis mientras apuntaba al pequeño frasco, Lily abrió los ojos y lo vio confundida, sonrió nuevamente junto con una risita, se veía tan contenta y tenía una razón…

-Es una medicina para el sueño, así podrás recuperarte… -Dijo alegremente haciendo que Francis abriera enormemente los ojos.

-Gracias…- Dijo mientras tomaba el pequeño frasco y lo abría, más una mano lo detuvo, era la mano de Lily, Lily seguía con una sonrisa infantil mas ya no era cálida, Lily negó con la cabeza, Francis la vio confundido -¿Puedo tomarla?- Pregunto mientras veía el rostro infantil de su "esposa"

-Es para el sueño, por hecho tienes que tomarla en la noche cuando te vayas a dormir- Dijo algo divertida mientras seguía sonriendo, Francis vio el frasco y asintió.

Después de un rato Lily se marchó del gran salón, Francis saco el pequeño frasco y lo olio, tenía un olor fresco, empino el pequeño frasco y lo bebió, sintió como el mundo le daba vueltas, ya no sabía dónde estaba y se sentía horrible, los ojos le pesaban y se moría por dormir, hablando en literal, ya que en un momento a otro cayó al suelo mientras se sujetaba el cuello, se estrangulaba a sí mismo o al menos eso parecía, lo último que vio fue a Lily que sonreía mientras colocaba su mano en su mejilla y decía algo que ya no pudo escuchar por que todo se puso en blanco.

_**Vayan a dormir con este regalo  
Con este regalo pueden ir a descansar  
Soy la princesa que trae el dulce sueño  
Vengo para darles eterna felicidad.**_

Lily se sintió tan feliz de verlo dormir, ni siquiera pudo esperar para llegar a su cama y dormir, sonrió y empezó a reír de manera estruendosa, mas luego se calmó y tomo el frasco y se lo metió en una de sus bolsas que tenía en su hermoso vestido de color guindo, en sus ojos se podía ver un ligero brillo, tenía una sonrisa que marcaba que estaba más que feliz, se arrodillo enseguida de el que fue su amado Francis y acaricio su cabello que era muy largo como para ser hombre, rio un poquito por el pensamiento, acaricio su rostro y volvió a sonreír, -Te dije que era para dormir… creo que ya podrás recuperar tus fuerzas perdidas en tu "trabajo"- Dijo mientras besaba su mejilla y se retiraba.

Camino por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta y se recostó en su cama decidida a dormir –Vaya me he convertido en la princesa del sueño…- Hizo una pausa mientras una ligera risilla –Solo estoy pensando en mi amado…- Dijo mientras su rostro se sombreaba y se sentaba en la cama –Tengo que aprender a compartir… si soy la princesa del sueño debo pensar en mi pueblo ¿no?- Se preguntó a si misma mientras sonreía alegremente, se animó a si misma se levantó de su cama y se dispuso a hacer más medicinas para todo el pueblo y su familia para que todos puedan ser felices, no le importaba que tuviera que desvelarse toda la noche haciéndolo, ella haría cualquier cosa por su pueblo, porque una princesa… –Debe pensar en sus súbditos-

_**Todos aquí tienen algún tipo de preocupación  
Mi padre, mi madre, y los que viven aquí  
Por aquellos que no pueden dormir por el estrés  
Les hare un regalo, para hacerlos dormir.**_

Había pasado una larga noche pero lo tenía, tenía todas las medicinas para su pueblo, sonrió, tomo una pequeña canasta y coloco todas las medicinas que había hecho para su pueblo, ya que era la nueva princesa del sueño, ella debía llevarles el dulce sueño.

Salió de su cuarto feliz, -¿Quién será a la primera persona que le daré esta poción del bello sueño?- Camino por los incontables pasillos de la mansión donde vivía, y sonrió al ver a su padre cansado y con ojeras, parecía que no había dormido toda la noche, se acercó a él y este la paso de largo lo cual hizo enojar a Lily. Lily se puso enfrente de su padre y le tendió la medicina, su padre la vio interrogativo y luego vio a su hija sonriente, bajo la mirada y vio una canasta llena de frascos parecidos, levanto una ceja y por fin se dispuso a preguntar –Emm… hija ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto su padre de nombre Vash muy parecido a ella solo que claro hombre. Su hija abrió los ojos y dio una risita

-Papa… te miras muy cansado, a que sí que te regalare esta medicina para el cansancio… -Dijo mientras le acercaba más el pequeño frasco al señor de pelo rubio y ojos color verde, se veía serio, vio a su hija y la vio sonriente, suspiro y tomo la medicina y la abrió, Lily lo vio y se emocionó. Y sin pensarlo dos veces Vash se tomó la medicina, al principio no hizo efecto alguno más en unos instantes la pupila del padre de Lily se dilato y empezó a tocarse el cuello pareciendo que se estrangulaba a sí mismo, cayó al suelo de rodillas los ojos empezaron a pesarle, volvió a caer esta vez de lado y empezó a revolcarse en el suelo, Lily miraba a su padre sonriente y volvió a decir algo que ya no fue capaz de escuchar por que todo se puso en blanco.

Lily miro el cuerpo del que fue su padre, uno de los dos seres que le dio la vida, y ahí recordó –Falta mama… ella también debe de estar cansada…-Dijo con una sonrisa infantil mientras saltaba el cuerpo de su padre y fue directo a su habitación, mas no estaba, entonces vio a una sirvienta muy atareada, sonrió y corrió hacia ella –Tenga- Dijo mientras tendía el frasco con su contenido, la sirvienta la vio interrogativa. –Es una medicina para tener más energía, también te ayuda en el sueño- Dijo sonriente, la sirvienta la miro desconfiada pero después de todo tomo la medicina y la bebió, Lily sonrió al ver eso, La sirvienta se desplomo de un momento a otro, sus ojos parpadeaban repetidamente pero luchaba por atrapar oxígeno, vio a Lily parada sonriendo infantilmente, después de eso Lily salió corriendo.

Fue hacia el despacho de su madre, pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, a que sí que por lógica debe de estar ahí, toco la puerta del despacho y su madre respondió con un "Hmm…" típico de ella cuando está muy cansada, Lily pidió permiso para entrar y recibió como respuesta otro "Hmm…" lo cual hizo que Lily frunciera el ceño, abrió la puerta y vio a su madre casi en el mismo estado que su padre, con ojeras y muy muy cansada.

Entro al despacho y puso en el escritorio uno de los pequeños frascos, su madre lo vio pero la ignoro y siguió con su trabajo, Lily estaba a punto de explotar, estaba harta de que la ignoraran, -Mama… te miras cansada…- Dijo con el rostro sombreado y una pequeña sonrisa –Te daré esta medicina para el sueño…- su madre de un momento a otro le presto toda la atención del mundo Lily sonrió ante esto –Después de todo… papa ya la bebió y no pudo esperar para llegar a la cama y se quedó dormido en pleno pasillo…- Dijo fríamente haciendo que su madre empezara a sudar frio.

-H-hija…- Hizo una breve pausa mientras daba una sonrisa forzada -¿M-me podrías dar un poco de tu medicina?- Pregunto con tristeza, Lily al escuchar eso se puso muy contenta.

-Tarde o temprano alguien tenía que apreciar mi trabajo como princesa del sueño- Dijo mientras acercaba la pequeña botella hacia su madre.

La señora de pelo rubio muy parecida a Lily vio la botella y dio una sonrisa forzada. Tomo la botella y la abrió mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, se sentía realmente agotada ¿Acaso ase era la salida?, Abrió sus ojos verdes y vio a su hija sonriente, suspiro nuevamente, cerro la pequeña botella haciendo que Lily la viera con sorpresa, su madre se paró de su asiento y camino hacia ella, la abrazo y le dijo –Gracias hija…- Terminando eso tomo la pequeña botella y la bebió dejando a Lily un tanto con sorpresa más su cara cambio nuevamente a una sonrisa infantil y alegre.

Su madre antes de que la medicina tomara efecto se sentó y cerró los ojos –Mama… ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Lily mientras la miraba confundida, su madre abrió un ojo tranquila esperando pacientemente los efectos. Dio una pequeña risita y volvió a cerrar el ojo que había abierto.

-Espero los efectos- Dijo antes de que la medicina diera el efecto esperado, Lily vio a su madre como empezaba a retorcerse un poco y volvió a sonreír.

-Te dejo para que duermas… EN PAZ… -Dijo resaltando las últimas dos palabras.

Lily salió del despacho como si nada hubiera pasado, camino nuevamente por los largos y extensos pasillos de la mansión donde vivía… -¿Quién será el siguiente en probar el dulce sueño?-

_**Una vez que ya estas flotando en tus sueños  
Los problemas, los pensamientos crueles y demás  
Todo podrás olvidar mientras durmiendo estas,  
Y cual bebe en su cuna, todo vas a dejar ir.**_

Siguió sonriendo, camina por el pueblo mientras daba la pequeña medicina a todos los ciudadanos que se topaban con ella, cuando ella les explicaba para que servía los ciudadanos se ponían muy muy contentos, ya que había personas que a veces no podían dormir por el estrés o simplemente por los malos pensamientos y todo eso, lo que hacía que su sueño en vez de ser reparador fuera horrible, había personas que no podían dormir por las horribles e inolvidables pesadillas, y no eran inolvidables por que fueran lindas, si no porque en ellas a veces podían ver monstruos horribles y cosas crueles, mas Lily, la nueva princesa del sueño, estaba aquí para arreglarlo, su medicina era muy efectiva, y ella podía arreglar todo esos horribles sueños, solo tenían que tomar la medicina y todo mejoraría.

Todo podría olvidar mientras dormían, mientras ellos durmieran estarían en su paraíso de sueños, el dulce sueño, nunca dejarían ir aquel bello sueño que ya habían atrapado. Lily vio sonriente a la multitud que platicaban sonrientes con la medicina en mano y otras que inclusive pidieron una para sus hijos que habían tenido recientemente pesadillas, ella con mucho gusto se los entrego, al ver que había echo el mejor acto posible se fue del lugar, ya habían pasado… 3 días… -Y nadie lo nota….- Dijo con una sonrisa infantil en su cara

_**Luego de beber mi poción, todos los ciudadanos  
Son felices sin dudar, todos, sin excepción  
Yo la única que ha estado, despierta noche tras noche  
He ganado riqueza y libertad**_

Salió de su casa, era un nuevo día y debía seguir dando el sueño embotellado, ya habían pasado más de 4 días desde que dio la primera medicina a su padre, sonrió, su padre se veía tan bien, se veía descansado y su actitud no era tan gruñona como a veces llegaba a ser, rio un poco ante el pensamiento, levanto la vista y se encontró con un real desastre, vio todo confundida y rio un poco -¿A qué hora paso esto?- Pregunto burlonamente.

Suspiro, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin dormir la misma princesa del bello sueño?, más de 4 días sin dormir, o bueno casi, tenía unas ojeras no muy pronunciadas ni notables más si se alcanzaban a ver. Lily vio al cielo, dirigió sus ojos color verde usualmente perdidos ahora con un ligero brillo había, miro el cielo y sonrió, ahora lo sabía, todos eran felices, todos todos sin excepción alguna, Hombre, Mujeres, Niños, Niñas, todos eran felices sin distinción alguna, se sentía tan emocionada.

Se dedicó a caminar por la cuadra de su mansión y vio varios cuerpos tirados, ya inertes, hizo una mueca de disgusto, -Odio ver los cuerpos regados…- Dijo mientras pisaba con sus zapatos de tacón una mano de uno de los incontables cuerpos inertes, siguió su camino, no podía ver a nadie, ¿Qué había pasado con la gente?, una pequeña ventisca apareció, hizo que su cabello se meciera junto con él al igual que su hermoso vestido de color guindo, y sin que ella se diera cuenta, su listón que le regalo su padre se zafo de su cabello, mientras que literalmente se lo llevaba el viento, volvió a ver el cielo y volvió a sonreír –Soy… libre…- Susurro mientras una pequeña lagrima resbalaba y de pronto comenzaba a llover, no sabía si lo que tenía en el rostro era una gota de lluvia o sus lágrimas, mas no le dio ni la más mínima importancia, empezó a reír, rio de una manera que nadie conocía de ella, empezó a reír mientras sentía como la lluvia la empezaba a empapar toda, se tiro de rodillas y se tomó la cabeza mientras seguía riendo -¡Soy libre!- Grito a todo pulmón entre risas, ya no le importaba su reino del bello sueño, ahora lo único que le importaba era ella, estaba muy cansada…

_**Vayan a dormir con este veneno  
Con este veneno pueden ir a descansar  
Soy la princesa que trae el dulce sueño  
Una mujer que busca esperanza**_

Se levantó y trato de buscar algún refugio, encontró una pequeña vivienda que no se encontraba en estado de destrucción y se refugió ahí, vio como las calles se inundaban debido a toda la basura que se acumuló en las alcantarillas, suspiro, vio la destrucción que se había hecho en tan solo un par de días, sonrió ante ese pensamiento, -Soy la princesa del dulce y bello sueño….- Susurro, vio como la lluvia se calmaba poco a poco y decidió salir aun que siguiera lloviendo , vio las nubes de color gris, y volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez se quedó plasmada, rio un poco y sus ojos tenían un ligero brillo, seguro, si alguien siguiera vivo, preguntaría como un tonto, "¿Por qué lo hiciste?". Mas ella no le importaría pero había una pequeña voz que le hacia esa pregunta ¿Por qué había hecho tal atrocidad? Había matado a sus amigos familiares y hasta a su esposo, pero lo hizo por una solo razón, una por la cual cualquiera hubiera luchado, e inclusive hubiera asesinado a muchas personas –Quería ser libre…- susurro mientras detenía el paso en seco, seguía viendo el cielo lleno de varias nubes grises, sonrió con amargura, pero se le podía ver feliz.

Pero aquella voz que estaba en su interior no solo le preguntaba ella lloraba, lloraba por lo que había hecho, pero era una Lily diferente a la de afuera, esta Lily tenía una razón por la cual hizo esto, "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" le seguía preguntando, pero ella sonrió –Buscaba… esperanza… eso es todo- Dijo con voz suave…. –Eso es lo único….-

_**Toda mi vida como una marioneta  
Fui usada solo para complacer a los demás  
Por dentro me encontraba hecha pedazos  
Por eso todo quería destrozar**_

-Ellos siempre me utilizaban… no tenía verdaderos amigos familiares ni un verdadero esposo….- Susurro, era verdad lo que decía, recordó cada día que fue utilizada, por su madre por su padre por su esposo por sus "amigos" por todos. Esa fue la razón por la cual hizo todo, a nadie le importaba su bienestar, a nadie, si ella muriera nadie la extrañaría, por eso primero decidió hacer que nadie estuviera aquí para no notar su ausencia, si todos morían no tenia de que preocuparse de que nadie la extrañara, era el plan perfecto, por eso decidió matarlos a todos con el veneno para ratas que había encontrado días atrás en el almacén de su casa.

Sonrió, sabía que no había nadie en el pueblo, era un pueblo fantasma hablando literal, bueno no del todo, porque había alguien o no por mucho…

_**Poderoso más allá de lo humano  
Sus efectos por siempre se quedarán en tu interior  
Ha llegado la hora en que yo pueda dormir también  
Y ahora me convertiré en la bella durmiente.**_

Camino y su cabello empezaba a gotear, ya había parado de llover, su lindo vestido de color guindo también se encontraba mojado, goteaba pero a ella no le importaba, siguió caminando, iba a paso lento, después de todo nadie podía apurarla, sonrió, siguió caminando con una ligera sonrisa, eso les pasaba por ignorarla y utilizarla, rio un poco ante el pensamiento, mas volvió a su paso ligero y calmado, su sonrisa era calmada, y sus ojos tenían un ligero brillo extraño en ella. Siguió caminando vio cómo su antiguo hogar Schaan estaba destrozado, se sorprendió en cuanta destrucción causo solo ella, admiraba el paisaje, porque sabía que era la ultimo que vería, quería ver algo de su propia mano antes de morir, siguió caminando, estaba decidiendo si morir en su hogar a simplemente morir aquí con los demás cadáveres, pero estaba considerando morir en su hogar, después de todo, se iba a convertir en la bella durmiente.

Siguió caminando y se topó con algo, o más dicho casi cae con esa cosa, bajo la vista y se encontró con el brazo de un hombre, seguramente murió por su medicina, era más que obvio, una mueca de disgusto se formó en su rostro, salto el brazo del hombre y susurro –Odio ver los cadáveres regados…-

Volvió a su tranquila caminata, a lo lejos pudo distinguir su hogar, sonrió un poco, paro cerca de la gran puerta y metió la mano en una de las bolsas de su lindo vestido guindo, al poco rato de buscar y rebuscar en su bolsa saco uno de los venenos para ratas que había encontrado –Yo soy la princesa que trae el dulce sueño…- Dijo antes de entrar a su hogar.

Entro con medicina en mano, camino por los pasillos de su hogar recordando cada regaño por pedir una simple salida al parque por pedir un dulce o cualquier cosa que un niño pediría, también cada burla que soporto en su propio hogar por boca de sus propios amigos, también recuerda que una vez inclusive la echaron de casa según de "broma" pero después la dejaron n entrar de mala gana, también recordó cuando vio a Francis con esas mujeres cualquiera en el sillón mientras se acariciaban y besaban, le dieron tanta rabia todos eso recuerdos.

Llego al fin a su habitación y entro, dejo la medicina de lado y se dio un baño, debía verse linda para poder ser la nueva bella durmiente, salió ya vestida con su bello vestido, peinada pero seguía sin su lazo, ni siquiera noto la ausencia de este, pero ya no le importaba, siguió su camino, aquí venia el momento decisivo, al menos en su interior –Por fin podre descansar en paz… sin preocupaciones, podre entrar en un mundo donde todos me amen y se preocupen por mi… será perfecto…- Dijo mientras destaba la botella y la acercaba, pero en su interior aquella pequeña voz seguía gritando, gritaba que no lo hiciera, tenía apenas 18 años, gritaba como loca reclamando que no quería morir, lo gritaba una y otra vez, pero la Lily de afuera no le importo en lo absoluto –Shh… ellos te utilizaron te hicieron sufrir ellos se lo merecían… ahora tu también debes dormir… después de todo… no basta con solo matarlos a ellos…- Dijo mientras sujetaba la pequeña botella y la tomo.

La Lily de su interior callo de un momento a otro, mientras tanto ella camino y se sentó en su cama y se recostó, puso pose de funeral y cerró sus ojos mientras ponía una sonrisa…

…

Sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuello, solo frunció un poco el ceño pero rápidamente se recuperó, trato de sonreír, pero lo único que logro fue dar a parecer una sonrisa forzada…

…

Todo está en blanco…

…

-Me he convertido en la bella durmiente…-

…

**Por fin e acabado ;-; me tarde años e-e y me inspire de ultimo momento escuchando la canción de Hirari hirari en español e.e me siento torpe… me voy para abajo DD: el fanfic de soberbia fueron mas de 5,000 palabras en el pasado fueron 4,882 palabras y ahora solo fueron 4,846 palabras… voy apara abajo DD: pero bueno xD espero que les guste y si no pues lo siento… es que estoy un poquito desanimada… ya se acaban las vacaciones T-T eso significa que ya no podre actualizar asi tan seguido y que barbaro o alo mejor si xD quien sabe xp y ando aprendiendo a utilizar el VOCALOID 3 para escribir una canción en fandub con las voces y… ya me estoy saliendo del tema xD bueno bueno espero que enserio les haiga gustado y ¡Hasta el próximo Fic!**


	5. Gula

**Hola! Aquí RaichuNekoGirl para seguir con la saga de pecados capitales que a nadie le gusta! Oka no e_e pero confio que por ahí tengo algún fan xD bueno bueno, pues, como dije en el pecado pasado pues ya entre a la escuela tengo como… casi un mes y pues… e ahí la razón por la cual no e actualizado al igual que Hiper, pero que va e_e pues nadie me dijo quien seria gula a que si que lo hice por mi cuenta y elegi al personaje o3o bueno…. Que mas… ya tengo pensado cositas pera mi siguiente pecado e_e es mas creo que ya lo empeze, pero bueno o3o. No quiero distraerlos mas de la cuenta, aque si que…. ¡El fic..!**

**Pecado: Gula**

**Pecador: Nyo! America**

**Disclaimer: La canción le pertenece a Mothy y los personajes aquí presentes le pertenecen a Hidekaz himaruya.**

_**Gula**_

_**En el fétido castillo de la reina apóstala, **_

_**Como siempre la cena final está por comenzar, **_

_**Con platillos repugnantes listos para devorar, **_

_**Sonriendo a flor de piel una mujer los comerá….**_

Se podía ver unos cuantos cocineros, solo por no decir que son pocos, todos traían una bandeja llena de comida, de aperitivos, bebidas, todo lo que te pudieras imaginar… claro derivado de la comida, pero, ¿Quién es tan glotón como para comerse tanta comida? Pues nada más y nada menos que la reina Emily, era una glotona de nacimiento, su cabello es de color trigo, es ondulado y esta sujetado por unos pasadores de forma de estrella, sus ojos son de un bello color cielo, se encontraba altamente sonriente, ¿Y cómo no estarlo?, ¿Cuántos no hemos soñado con tener comida a montones? Pues bueno, esta reina lo tenía, no tenía necesidad de soñarlo porque ya lo tenía, tenía comida a la hora que quería, cuando quisiera, donde quisiera, suertuda ¿no?

Y pensar que la glotona de la reina había empezado de niña, tenía tanto anhelo de probar todos los sabores del mundo, empezó con la hamburguesas, que son su comida favorita, pero luego empezó a probar más y más comida, hasta el punto que había probado todo lo existente en sabores, y tan desesperada estaba que tuvo que empezar a comer platillos repugnantes, lo que te puedas imaginar, se podría comer las vísceras de algún animal si lo cree necesario, y vaya que si lo cree necesario.

Sonrió al ver como colocaban el gran banquete, colocaban grandes platos con platillos que se miraban a simple vista… repugnantes. Y es porque nadie seria capas de probar lo que ella come, ni siquiera su mismísimo chef, que es todo un profesional chef francés, ósea que la reina tiene la comida más repugnante pero a la vez la más deliciosa asegurada, lo que a muchos no les cuadra mucho, pero a la reina no le importa, después de todo ella es la reina, ¿No?

Vio como llegaban sus dos sirvientes, los dos de origen inglés, son casi idénticos, casi, tienen la misma edad, mas es un hombre y una mujer, -Reina… en el manu de hoy tenemos…- Dijo un joven rubio con los cabellos muy alborotados, sus ojos son de un bello color esmeralda y unas cejas muy pobladas, traía un esmoquin, en su mano traía la carta con el menú que hoy le esperaba a la reina. Arthur kirkland empezó a leer la carta del menú, haciendo que la reina se relamiera los labios, ya que se le hizo agua la boca, estaba casi babeando tan solo de oír lo que comería hoy, mientras tanto, sus sirvientes y sus chefs se les hacia la cara verde, no soportaban en ocasiones lo que comía la reina, como cuando dijo que quería comer carne de perro salvaje, nadie podía creer que después diría que la quería un tanto podrida, esa vez nadie se destapo la nariz mientras cocinaban o traían el gran festín.

-También de postre…- Dijo la chica. Alice kirkland, un tanto parecida al anterior, tiene pelo rubio peinado en dos coletas y unos lentes de armazón roja, traía un vestido de sirvienta, sus ojos son de color esmeralda igual que el anterior, empezó hacer una mueca de asco mientras leía lo que había de postre, después de que termino de leer tenia las mejillas de color verde casi como sus ojos. Se sentía muy mal, casi vomitando, pero estaba acostumbrada, ya sabía manejarlo… solo tenía, que tragarse el vómito y todo estará bien… ¿Verdad?

-Pueden retirarse…- Dijo mientras empezaba a comer como si no volviera a ver la comida, todos salieron de ahí, más los cocineros estaban obligados a seguir ahí, tenían que seguir preparando comida… solo por si acaso…

_**Vanika conchita era como se hacía llamar **_

_**Pero padecía de apsomania crónica **_

_**Este síndrome muy lejos la llevo hasta probar… **_

_**El nivel más inhumano de comida anti-moral**_

Emily Jones, ese es el nombre de la reina más comelona del mundo, nadie le gana… enserio. Si hacían alguna competencia ella ganaría seguro. Ella seguía comiendo, se subió a la mesa para poder seguir comiendo, tomaba el vino, luego también, "sumo" de visera de vaca y otras cosas repugnantes que había en la mesa, no se detenía por nada en este mundo, comi como si jamás fuese ver la comida, comía y comía, no parecía tener fin la gran mesa donde estaba ahora sentada.

Se lamio los dedos de la mano derecha, y con la mano izquierda tomo una pierna de gato y dio una mordida, se relamió los labios –Sabe bien… y pensar que muchos gatos se desperdician allá afuera…- Dijo mientras daba otra mordida y otra, tomo otra pierna del gato, mientras lo dejaba sin extremidades al gato seguía saboreando lo que seguía, y lo que seguía luego y lo demás que venía, ahora mismo se estaba muriendo de hambre… a pesar de que ya lleva media mesa donde había comido por doquier.

Seguía comiendo, pero seguía pensando que no era suficiente lo que comía, no eran suficientes todos esos platillos repugnantes que ha probado, le falta algo, mas no sabía que era, tomo la cola del gato y la arranco, empezó a lamerla y luego le dio una mordida, no sabía que era lo que le faltaba, pero… debía ser algo sumamente delicioso… si es algo que no había probado ella.

La reina Emily o conchita como la conocían sus súbditos, ya que tenía varios nombres usados pero los más usados era "Reina" "Conchita" o "Alteza" como sea… La reina Emily, todos eran conscientes que sufría una enfermedad que hace que anhele comer comida repugnante, por eso no la culpaban… o bueno en parte, porque había ocasiones en las cuales comía cosas realmente muy repugnantes. Esta enfermedad se llama Apsomania Cronica… ¿Qué es eso? Pues como se mencionó antes, es una enfermedad que hace que la persona que la padece, tenga anhelo descontrolado de comer comida repugnante para todas las personas, hasta tal punto de practicar el canibalismo.

_**Hónrala y respétala… **_

_**A nuestra gran conchita soberana**_

_** Toda la comida que en el mundo hay **_

_**Exclusivamente solo para ella será**_

Sus súbditos hablan mucho de ella, la reina más comelona del mundo, pero ellos la respetaban, no podían decirle lo que estaba mal y lo que estaba bien porque ella era la reina.

_**Devora todo lo que quieras majestad **_

_**Traigan más provisiones para complacerla ahora **_

_**Aliñen con "eso" azul el plato principal **_

_**Es la mejor especial para su elegante boca**_

-¡Traigan más comida!- Ordeno la reina en un grito al ver su mesa vacía, no podía creer el descuido de sus cocineros en dejar casi vacía su mesa. Se encontraba sentada en la misma mesa, todo estaba mordido, las frutas igual, y no paraba de comer, tomo una copa, de lo que parecía ser vino pero no era eso, era sangre del pobre gato que había sido cocinado, también vio a lo lejos un gran pedazo de queso con cuajos, rápidamente a gatas llego a este y empezó a comerlo con las manos como si fuera su última comida que vería en su vida, siguió comiendo lo que faltaba, ya que en poco tiempo traerían más comida.

-Ve…La reina ordeno más comida chef Francis…- Dijo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos entrecerrados, en su cabello sobre salía un rizo muy curioso. Se le podía ver un poco cansado, mas tenía que seguir con su trabajo algo forzado.

-¡¿Eh?!- Dijo exaltado el chef, que ya le parecía que tendría que pedir que le pongan brazos extra, eso era todos los días. -¿Acaso esa mujer no deja de comer?- Dijo mientras le daba una vuelta de lo que parecía ser una pierna de pollo pero posiblemente era alguna otra cosa menos pollo. Francis vio a Feliciano con sus ojos un tanto abiertos, pero se encontraba también con una olla, al parecer para hacer pasta. –Feliciano ¿Le preguntaste si quería pasta?- Dijo mientras le daba otra vuelta a la pierna de "pollo" Feliciano asintió un poco triste, se dirigió a la mesa donde colocaban todo lo que necesitaban para cocinar y la coloco ahí, y se dirigió cerca de Francis para empezar a cocinar. Francis suspiro –Feliciano… Tú sabes que no le gusta la pasta- Dijo mientras colocaba la pierna en un plato y le colocaba una especia de color azul.

-Ve ¿Qué es eso Francis?- Pregunto mientras colocaba en la sartén un plátano y le echaba mayonesa. Francis termino de colocar la especia azul y la guardo, tomo el plato y se acercó un poco a Feliciano.

-Es una especia muy fina… es difícil encontrarla- dijo mientras salía de la cocina para dejar el plato cerca de la reina. Salió y se encontró con la reina comiendo como si no volviera a ver una sola pisca de comida, y nadie se hartara de repetirlo, ya que es así como ella come. Una mueca de asco se apodero de Francis más pudo quitarla de su cara para poder entregar el platillo para la reina. La reina vio el nuevo platillo y a gatas llego a este no pudo evitar la curiosidad por ver esa especia de color azul sobre su plato que pregunto que era.

-Disculpe chef Francis… ¿Qué es esta especia?- Pregunto mientras apuntaba a la especia que estaba arriba de la pierna de "pollo". Francis vio a la reina, estaba manchada de su rostro, tenía migajas de comida por todo su rostro y los dedos igual de manchados de la comida, el vestido se encontraba en las mismas condiciones le dio un poco de asco pero lo soporto y contesto.

-Es la mejor especia, para su elegante boca.- Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y regresaba a la cocina, la reina vio la especia y se saboreó los labios, tomo la pierna y dio una mordida, sonrió mientras comía.

-Esta delicioso.- Dijo con la boca llena, le dio otra mordida, muy apenas podía pasar la comida, pero seguía comiendo.

-…Traigan más provisiones… esta mujer nos terminara comiendo si no traemos más comida- Dijo en tono de burla pero también con un poco de tono serio, los demás se pusieron de acuerdo, y empezaron a traer más comida, desde gatos, perros, conejos uno que otra cosa nueva para la reina que exigía mas comida, trajeron mas vino, también mas refresco y muchas otras cosas para complacerla, debían complacerla, no querían acabar sin trabajo, era lo peor que les podía pasar, todos tenían familias que debían alimentar.

_**Y hasta los huesos seguro que te encantaran **_

_**Y si no basta muerde la sabrosa platería **_

_**Extrema felicidad habrá en tu paladar **_

_**Por que la cena no ha terminado todavía**_

-Mi reina… ¿No ha probado los huesos?- Dijo tratando de liberarse de la reina, debido a que ya estaba exigiendo más comida, ella lo miro con asombro y negó con la cabeza, Francis sonrió un poco, se había librado, los ojos azules de los dos, así duro hasta que Francis rompió el pequeño silencio que se había formado –Los huesos saben muy bien. Debería probarlos- Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia y regresaba a la cocina.

Emily vio a su alrededor y vio un montón de huesos que había dejado después de comer la carne, tomo un hueso y lo lamio, sabia igual que la carne por obvias razones, pero las palabras de su chef le retumbaron en la cabeza, vio el hueso en su mano y sonrió un poco trato de dar un mordisco, apretó los dientes y rompió el hueso y siguió y siguió mordiéndolo hasta que lo hizo polvo y lo trago, sabia realmente bien, rio un poco, de lo que se perdió de tantos huesos que habían desechado, ahora mismo se arrepentía de haberlos desechado.

-¡Chef Francis!- Grito a todo pulmón. Francis salió de mala gana, seguro y quería más comida, se dirigió a donde estaba sentada la reina y vio que no había ni un hueso, -"¿Se lo creyó?"-pensó mientras trataba de buscar algún hueso, pero fue en vano ya que no había ningún hueso, suspiro. -¿Qué otra comida me recomiendas?- Pregunto mientras hacia una carita de niña chiquita. Francis vio a la reina, trato de pensar, debía improvisar, pensó y pensó, recorrió toda la mesa hasta que se le ocurrió algo, si ella comía de todo, ¿Por qué no comer eso?

-… La platería- Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia con ganas de largarse de una vez por todas. Emily vio que se marchaba y sonrió, volteo y vio la hermosa platería, su sonrisa se ensancho y saboreo los labios.

-¿Estás seguro?- Pregunto mientras tomaba un plato y lo lamia, Francis la vio, no se lo podía creer, ¿se lo iba a comer? ¿Se va a comer los platos? Francis asintió débilmente mientras empezaba a sudar frio, se iba a comer lo platos de porcelana fina, dios, hasta donde va su hambre.

Emily dio otra lamida al plato mientras se saboreaba los labios, dio una mordida al labio y apretó los dientes, el plato se partió en dos y una parte quedo en la boca de Emily, empezó a morderlo de forma continua hasta hacerlo polvo, después de eso lo trago, Francis la vio sorprendido, tenía la boca abierta, no podía creer que enserio se comiera parte de un plato, debía estar realmente enferma como para hacer eso.

-Sabe b-bien…- dijo con dificultad pero feliz, Francis tenía unas enormes ganas de vomitar, a veces le sorprendía lo que podía llegar a comer la reina Emily. La reina lo vio con el ceño fruncido, a lo cual Francis se puso nervioso, sabía lo que significaba eso…

-"No está satisfecha…"- pensó mientras una sonrisa forzada aparecía en su rostro.

-¿Podría recomendarme algo más chef?- Dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Rápidamente Francis le llego un pensamiento obvio "Lo sabía…" fue lo que pensó al escuchar la petición de la reina. Sonrió ante eso tenía nuevos platos totalmente asquerosos que quería ver si se atrevía a comer, era más que obvio que sí.

Sonrió divertido – Claro su majestad la cena no ha terminado…- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y regresaba a la cocina.

_**Los cocineros personales de su solemnidad **_

_**Estresados le dijeron si podían vacacionar **_

_**Pero ella enfada le respondió a los demás **_

_**"Son unos ineptos que no saben más que reclamar"**_

Ya era una semana desde que Francis le recomendó los huesos y la platería a la reina. Obviamente los platos y huesos no volvieron a verse nunca más. Francis caminaba sumamente cansado por los pasillos del castillo, sentía una brisa que venía de una de las ventanas del castillo que se encontraba abierta, sonrió un poco – Bueno al menos vamos a intentarlo…- dijo con una sonrisa calmada. Continúo su camino hacia la sala donde se encontraba la reina. Toco la puerta, se pudo escuchar desde adentro un "puedes pasar" de parte de la reina claro con la boca llena. Francis se asqueo un poco pero entro, pudo ver la reina comiendo varias sobras de la cena de ayer.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Francis?- pregunto la reina mientras tomaba un poco de vino.

Era ahora o nunca.

Todos dependían del…

Para su desgracia…

Tomo aire, no es como si la reina diera miedo, no, no era eso… si no que… era… un asunto… "delicado"

-Reina Emily... nos ha estado exigiendo mucho últimamente, y quería saber… si yo y mis cocineros podríamos tomar unas semanas de vacaciones- Dijo inseguro. Vio la reacción de la reina, no era normal verla tan callada, aunque, se trataba de su comida, creo que era normal, ella se levantó de donde reposaba y se dirigió a paso lento a Francis, lo cual hizo que este retrocediera, lo sabía, ella tenía el poder de mandarlo a matar.

-No.- Dijo secamente, era su comida, obviamente, no podía dejarla escapar.

-P-pero reina…- Empezó a quebrársele la voz por el tono seco y frio que le dirigió la reina. Pero sabía muy bien, todos dependían de él, no estaban a gusto por el trato que les daba, ¿Cómo estarlo? Te obligan hacer 3 comidas al día, que duran más de 3 horas cocinando, ¡eso es un abuso! Francis se puso derecho, esta vez no tomo aire, se puso serio, necesitaba darle frente a la reina, claro, sin faltarle al respeto, porque si no… no la iba a contar. –Reina últimamente pide más de la cuenta, nosotros no podemos hacerlo todo sin un descanso. Nosotros hacemos la comida todos los días 3 veces al día, merecemos unas vacaciones.- Termino Francis seriamente.

La reina lo vio como una niña se tratase, y era porque así pensaba, si no cumplían sus caprichos. –Dije que no.- Dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua a Francis lo cual hizo que le saliera una venita en la cabeza. La chica se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba comiendo plácidamente, Francis noto algo peculiar… las manos le temblaban. -¡SON UNOS INEPTOS!- Grito la reina a todo pulmón mientras tiraba la gran botella de vino que adornaba la mesa, Francis se espantó ante tal acto, aunque intento permanecer serio.

-"…merde…"- pensó Francis al ver la reacción, se encontraba, literalmente temblando… por dentro.

_**Hónrala y respétala a nuestra gran conchita soberana **_

_**Los traidores la pagaran **_

_**¡Con el castigo más grande que puedan pensar!**_

-Francis… tu sabes muy bien que necesito comer… cualquiera come ¿No?- Dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a él, Francis sonrió nervioso mientras una gotita de sudor empezaba a rodar por su mejilla. – Entonces… ¿harás mi comida? – Para Francis, hasta cierto punto, le sonó provocador, pero sabía muy bien a que se refería "más comida…" rodo los ojos ante tal pensamiento, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Emily. – Chef Francis…- Dijo Emily nuevamente tratando de insistir. – ¿Ya no me recomendaras comida? – Lo dijo en un tono lago gélido a pesar del tipo de pregunta. Francis volvió a rodar los ojos, se estaba empezando a hartar de la reina Emily.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Emily.

Francis se quedó viendo esa sonrisa siniestra que tenía en su rostro, no parecía sus sonrisas de siempre… era… diferente, hasta tal punto de dar miedo. – ¿R-reina? – dijo algo… asustado, no era una sonrisa normal, eso lo juraba mas todos sus pensamientos se fueron por un "abrazo" que le llego de la nada. – Reina… - El francés sonrió ante el gesto.

-Francis…- Susurro la reina mientras pasaba las manos por el cuello del francés, escondió su rostro en el cuello mientras aspira el olor del francés.

-Despacio reina…- Dijo con voz graciosa.

-Tienes razón… - Hizo una pausa mientras tomaba a Francis por los hombros bruscamente. –O tal vez no.- Dijo mientras daba una mordida en el cuello de Francis.

…

_**Devora todo lo que tú quieras majestad **_

_**Es especial la carta del menú que hoy te espera **_

_**El cabello rubio su trabajo ara **_

_**Adobando armónicamente la ensalada griega**_

El vestido, sus manos, cara, todo, está manchado de sangre. Mordía felizmente un brazo, del que fue el francés. Dio una mordida grande mientras masticaba la carne, cada musculo vena arteria, lo que fuera, solo sabía, que era lo mejor hecho por el chef Francis, y eso que se trataba de él.

Tomo la cabeza que había cortado con un cuchillo cercano hacia unos momentos, jalo la cabellera y arranco cabello y los esparció por encima de la ensalada griega, tomo con el tenedor un pedazo y la probo, sabia deliciosa, no podía calificarla de otra manera que deliciosa, eso era más que suficiente.

-Mantiene la armonía entre los sabores…- Dijo con una sonrisa, vio la cabeza que estaba a centímetros de ella y sonrió. –Valla Francis me hubieras dicho desde el principio que sabias tan bien ji ji~ - Dijo con burla, la cabeza de Francis decapitada y a centímetros de ella le pareció gracioso, y más porque se está comiendo las demás partes del cuerpo, de haberlo sabido antes, ella juraría que se le hubiera comido... tiernito. Sonrió mas al ver la expresión en el rostro de Francis, una expresión de rostro quedo plasmada en la cabeza, y no fue para tanto ya que ella tuvo piedad de el en morderlo justamente en el cuello, fue una muerte más rápida, y para su punto de vista menos dolorosa.

_**Oh mayordomo sé muy bien que estás ahí **_

_**"¿Cuál será tu sabor?" **_

_**Quisiera ahora averiguar…**_

Avanzo por los pasillos del castillo, había acabado de comer, si de comerse por completo a Francis, ahora mismo se disolvía en los ácidos estomacales de la reina. Se saboreó los labios, a pesar de todo… -Sigo teniendo hambre…- murmuro para si en una de los incontables pasillos de su castillo, el viento acaricio las cortinas de los grandes ventanales, seguía teniendo hambre, y eso no le podía pasar a ella. Empezó a caminar rápido hacia la gran estancia, ahí, como casi siempre, se encontraba el mayordomo. –Arthur…- Llamo la reina, se saboreó los labios.

-Tengo una duda.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a paso lento pero firme.

-Sí, dígame mi reina.- Contesto formalmente el chico de orbes esmeralda y cabello dorado.

La reina sonrió ampliamente -¿Cuál es tu sabor?- Dijo mientras tomaba al chico por la corbata que pertenecía a su uniforme. Arthur abrió los ojos asustado. –Quiero averiguarlo- Dijo mientras abría la boca y daba una mordida en un hombro del chico haciendo que este gritara del dolor. El chico callo de rodillas tratando de cubrir la parte de su hombro que se encontraba totalmente sin piel, esa parte no dejaba de sangrar, haciendo que este empezara a ver nublado. Jadeos salían de su boca mientras que la reina se saboreaba los labios, sonrió mientras un hilito de sangre salía de la comisura del labio –Es… dulce…- Sonrió mientras se acercaba a dar otro mordisco…

_**En el gran castillo acabo desierto al final **_

_**Nada más que ella y solo ella con su soledad **_

_**Pero insatisfecha aun así quería mucho más**_

_** Del nivel más inhumano de comida antimoral**_

Estaba sentada mientras devoraba lo que parecía ser una mano, no se podía saber de quién era por la cantidad de cuerpos que estaban tirados alrededor. Miro a su alrededor, ya no podía ver a nadie, ella suspiro, sabía muy bien que lo que estaba comiendo era la última persona en el castillo, se trataba de su sirvienta Alice, volvió a suspirar, Alice era muy bonita, le dolió comérsela, pero el hambre pudo más que ella, además, no es como si no hubiera dado pelea, pensó mientras se tocaba la quijada, sí que le dio una buena patada. Dio otro mordisco, el final, ya que ya no quedaba carne.

Se levantó insatisfecha, pero era la última persona que había en el castillo, se dirigió a un espejo y se miró, suspiro al ver su reflejo, ya no había nadie más, estaba condenada a morir de hambre. Miro fijamente sus ojos atreves del reflejo, cuando una mirada apareció en el su reflejo, sabía que no era ella, no se había movido para nada. Se miró, saboreo un poco… -Aun tengo hambre…- Dijo mientras veía su mano, ella sonrió ante el pensamiento que atravesó su mente.

_**Devora todo lo que tú quieras majestad **_

_**Se repetía mirando su mano derecha **_

_**Y ella sonrió con tanta tranquilidad **_

_**El verdadero banquete empezara**_

-Devora lo que desee su majestad…- Repitió nuevamente por tercera vez, miro su mano derecha mientras sonreía, sonrió calmada, sonrió de una manera dulce, lamio un poco su mano para averiguar su sabor, sabía bien, obviamente, era la reina. Dejo la mano de lado, vio por la ventana y vio el hermoso cielo que hoy iba a ver al gran banquete que iba a presentarse.

-Por fin… voy a probar todos los sabores que hay sobre la tierra…- Dijo con seguridad. –Por qué el verdadero banquete va empezar- Dijo entusiasmada mientras se saboreaba la boca y se acercaba a su mano peligrosamente.

_**Para conchita la peor de las comidas **_

_**Exactamente fue su propia carne en vida **_

_**Al fin cada sabor degusto **_

_**Por eso nadie jamás sabrá cuál era su sabor**_

Dio una mordida, sintió como las fuerzas se le escapaban mientras varias lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, pero no importa, ejerció más fuerza mientras sangre empezaba a salir desde el origen de la mordida, empezaba a llorar mientras quejidos salían pero no paraba de ejercer fuerza hasta que se arto y ejerció toda su fuerza y saco el pedazo de carne, escondió un grito desgarrador masticando rápidamente el pedazo de carne que había arrancado, sonrió con dolor, trato de decir algo pero no pudo articular la palabra debido al dolor que sentía en esos precisos instantes.

-S-sa…sabe… b-bien…- Formulo con dificultad.

Se dio ánimos, de una manera poco convincente y dio otra mordida, esta vez mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos color cielo. Muy apenas lograba contener los gritos que querían salir de sus labios después de cada mordida. Suspiros de dolor salían de su boca mientras daba sangre salía desde la mordida, utilizo el mismo procedimiento que la primera vez y ejerció mucha fuerza en la mordida y arranco el pedazo de su propia carne mientras lagrimas salían sin cesar pero ella sonreía…

Sonrió con mucha felicidad, ya había probado todos los sabores existentes…

-"Y jamás sabrán cual será mi sabor…-

…

…

**4.213 palabras…. Voy para abajo espectadores mios DD; bueno… emmm espero que les haiga gustado… enserio. Bueno pues quisiera saber que les parecio con una review aquí abajito si en el cuadrito ese, donde te dice "Type your review for this chapter here…" ahí escribe o3o y dime que te parecio, por que asi se me subirá mi muy baja autoestima o3o bueno los dejo para empezar a escribir otra cosita … o3o**

**Acepto de todo! Reviews, Criticas constructivas, Pastel, Tomates, Vodka, galletas de chocolate, de todo *u***

**¡Adios! **


End file.
